El primero en perder es el que se enamora, ¿No?
by Scioncchi
Summary: Todo comenzó con una reunión casual, entre amigos. Pero entonces, ante una noticia impactante, a un travieso peli rosa se le ocurre proponer algo subido de tono. ¿Qué tan bien saldrá? ¿Si quiera resultara? Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá... Ahora, a disfrutar Magi AU Título alternativo: Amigos con derechos. Se desarrolla según el público en ciertas ocasiones.
1. I

_«Pero, ¿Quién era ella? »_

—Ya te lo dije, una amiga que había conocido en la Universidad.

 _«Ajá sí claro, ¿Cómo todas las otras? »_

—Oye, qué insinúas.

 _«Nada que no sea verdad. »_

—Ya me están cabreando tus celos irracionales.

 _« ¿Ah, sí? »_

—Sí, bastante.

 _«Pues hazlo. »_

— ¿Qué cosa?

 _«No te hagas. »_

— ¿Qué, en serio quieres que lo haga?

 _«Si te dan las agallas. »_

—. . . ¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa.

 _«Ah, ¿Lo vas a hacer? »_

—No, algo aún mejor.

 _« ¿Qué? »_

—Terminamos.

 _«Oye, ¿Qué? Espera, Sin, no puede— »_

La llamada se cortó y ni una palabra más fue dicha.

El joven, tirado ahora en su sofá lanzó lejos su celular y este se desarmó, saliéndose la batería y logrando que ni una sola llamada más entrase.

No podía creerlo. Cinco años habían llevado de relación y aún no confiaba en él. El último año había sido el decisivo, en el que se había dado cuenta que no soportaba más el carácter de su pareja. Tan cerrado, posesivo, hasta por un pelo le reclamaba. Estaba seguro de que había hecho la mejor decisión de su vida al terminar con él.

—Sí… En definitiva, las relaciones apestan. —Susurró para sí antes de dejar caer su antebrazo encima de sus ojos, y permitir calmarse.

Los minutos pasaron, se fue relajando más y más, exhalando e inhalando, poco a poco iba cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Qué si se arrepentía? Claro que no, había tenido buenos recuerdos sí, pero podía crear más.

Total, él, con su físico. ¿Quién se le negaría?

Una sonrisa boba se le escapó y se acurrucó en el sofá de lado.

Suspiro, y se entregó por completo al sueño. Pero claro, por casi nada.

De inmediato el timbre de su departamento sonó y gruñó, frunciendo el entrecejo. — _¿Quién será ahora…? ¿Por qué no pueden molestar más tarde?_ —Un segundo timbre sonó, mientras intentaba desperezarse. Entonces fue cuando la oleada de timbres repetitivos atacó, y un frío le recorrió la columna.

No podía ser, ¿Verdad? Pero si era… No pero, si había pasado muy poco tiempo…

Mientras se debatía qué hacer, los timbres no cesaban, y terminaron por comenzar a patear la puerta. Y ahí sí que no, nadie dañaba la que era actualmente su propiedad.

— ¡Ya voy, animal! —Estaba dispuesto ahora a ir con todo contra algún _ex._

Caminó a pasos agigantados y pesados hacia la puerta y allí la abrió, topándose de lleno con un menudo pelinegro. Toda la adrenalina se le fue y quedó en blanco. Incluso tuvo que apoyarse contra el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Judar…?

—Hasta que te dignas a abrir, bastardo. —Bramó el menor, notoriamente molesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Sinbad, recomponiéndose.

—No me digas que lo olvidaste… —Susurró Judar.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Íbamos a juntarnos hoy. —Hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia la derecha. —En tu casa. —Sinbad en eso asomó levemente la cabeza, y ahí estaba, su círculo de amigos más cercanos. Y venían en patota.

—Pero… ¡Claro que no lo olvidé! Entren, siéntanse como en su casa. —Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. Genial, ahora tendría que lidiar con ellos, justos después de cortar a alguien.

—Esta es nuestra casa. —Rió entre dientes Judar, entrando primero. Era natural en él esa clase de comentarios, siempre que se juntaban en una casa se tomaba todas las libertades posibles.

Luego Kouha se coló, seguido de Hakuryuu, Alibaba, Kassim y por último, Mu con Titus.

Sinbad vio con tristeza, como todo lo que había comprado el día anterior se iría. Se resignó, era su culpa, por haberlo olvidado. Terminó por cerrar la puerta e ir directamente a la cocina. Para su suerte, tenía una abertura a la sala, así que desde ahí podía preguntar todo.

— ¿Qué quieren de beber? ¿Cerveza, Ron, Tequila, Agua, Jugo, Leche? —Dijo aquel último comentario, mirando fijamente al rubio mayor, en forma de broma.

En poco tiempo todos se dieron cuenta de la indirecta, y lo miraron también, acusatoriamente. Alibaba enrojeció.

— ¡Ya no soy un bebé! ¡Tráete las cervezas! —Gruñó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos, a lo que los demás rieron, burlándose de él.

—También trae el ron. —Pidió Mu en eso.

—Oye Tonteza, ¿Tienes vino? —Preguntó por otro lado Judar.

—Ya van en camino ~ —Más se lamentaba Sinbad, su Ron, vino y pack de cervezas se irían. Era tan injusto… Las cosas para picar no le importaban mucho, pero su alcohol…

Terminó llegando a la mesa de centro con una botella de vino del 82 recién abierta, un Ron un tanto fuerte, y tres pack de 6 cervezas.

Se dio cuenta, tendría que sentarse en el suelo. Los sofás habían sido agarrados por la mayoría, menos Mu y Judar que se habían quedado sentados en el suelo.

—Ya vuelvo. —Escuchó un par de cuchicheos cuando volvió a la cocina, juraba tener amigos hombres, pero qué más da.

Una copa, un par de vasos, papas fritas, maní, frutos secos y galletas saladas fue lo que llegó en la segunda pasada.

—Woo, por un momento pensé que realmente habías olvidado la junta. —Soltó Mu.

—No te dejes llevar, seguro son sus raciones del mes ~ —Canturreó Judar, divertido, y sonriendo ladino.

—Raciones del mes o no, pásenme una cerveza. —Soltó Kassim, estirándose y tomando un pack de seis. Seis cervezas que fueron repartidas entre los cinco que estaban sentados en los sofás. O bueno, casi.

—No, yo quiero beber del vino de Judar. —Hizo un mohín Kouha, más a nadie le importó.

Se sirvieron los vasos de Ron, la copa de vino, y comenzó la junta.

—Y bueno chicos, ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Dónde está Sharrkan? —Preguntó Sinbad a sus amigos, tomando el primer sorbo de su Ron.

Al instante siguiente se escuchó el característico sonido de las latas abriéndose.

—Sharrkan dijo que no podría venir, que lo disculparan pero tenía un proyecto de no sé qué y no sé cuánto. Ya sabes, es difícil su carrera. —Explicó Mu, imitando al peli morado. —Con lo otro…

—Bueno, creo que la mayoría aquí ha estado estudiando, ¿No? —Respondió Hakuryuu, tomando de su cerveza. Hizo una mueca rara, no acostumbraba a beber.

—Eso, eso. —Le siguieron Alibaba y Titus, asintiendo sin más.

—Pero qué aburridos ustedes eh, ¿No pueden tener vida social y estudiar? —Preguntó Judar, mientras su copa era arrebatada por Kouha.

— ¿Qué, acaso tú has hecho algo diferente? —Preguntó Kassim enarcando una ceja.

—Pues claro que sí. —Se jactó de ello Judar. —Cenas, clubes, pubs, salidas. Todo eso, que existen los fines de semanas, ¿No?

—Oh bueno, pues sí. —Eso nadie podía negárselo, aunque era un tanto incómodo que justamente él fuera el que más saliera de todos ellos.

— ¿Alguno tiene algo importante que contar? —Preguntó nuevamente Sinbad, no podía creerse eso. ¿Realmente estaban tan mal?

—Oh, uhm ¡Yo, sí! —Elevó la mano Kouha, dejando la copa de vino a un lado. Judar no perdió tiempo y la rellenó otra vez, bebiendo él esta vez. —Otro tipo se me declaró.

— ¿Otro? —Preguntó un tanto sorprendido Titus.

—No sé qué le ven a la bola rosa. —Bramó Judar.

—No, no, esperen, esa no es la mejor parte. —Los paró Kouha.

— ¿Cuál es, entonces? —Enarcó una ceja Mu.

—El tipo creía que era mujer.

— ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

La risa en el grupo completo estalló. Era probablemente la décima vez que sucedía eso, y ya no se asombraban.

— ¡Ahí estaba la razón de todo! —Comentó Kassim.

— ¿Y qué hiciste, qué le dijiste? —Salía de chismoso Alibaba.

—Pff, ¿Qué más? Lo rechacé, no era de mi tipo. Más encima se veía que era bien hetero. —Se encogió de hombros el peli rosa, mientras acudía al lado de Judar para beber más vino.

—En todo caso, bastante te pareces a una mujer… —Soltó pensativo Sinbad, examinando la figura de Kouha. Tenía bien marcada la cintura, y era menudo. Un par de ropas y era una tierna nena.

— ¿Quieres pelear bastardo? —Preguntó como amenaza Kouha, agresivo, mientras apuntaba con la copa al mayor.

—Si es lo que la señorita desea… —Se relamió los labios Sinbad, saboreando su ron.

El típico _"OHHH"_ de las amistades carboneras no se hizo esperar.

Kouha se levantó, arremangó sus mangas y apuntó hacia un lado. —Vamos, arreglaremos esto afuera, tú y yo. —Parecía molesto.

—Bola rosa deja de molestar, si igual tiene razón el bastardo. —Soltó irritado Judar. Si había bardo, sólo él podía comenzarlo.

—No vengas a hablar tú, que igual pasas por mujer. —Sacó en cara el menor.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!? —Se alteró más Judar, tomándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia abajo. En un dos por tres Judar ya le estaba desordenando el pelo a Kouha.

— ¡Ya suéltame, maldición!

— _Sí, en definitiva pasan por mujeres…_ —Pensaron los demás, con una gota sudorosa en la sien.

—Aunque —Soltó Mu. —No son los únicos que podrían pasar por mujeres… —Hizo la observación. —La mayoría tienen facciones delicadas…

Titus se tensó, varias veces también ya lo habían confundido con una mujer, en especial porque se negaba a cortarse el cabello.

Alibaba titubeó. —Yo no… ¿Verdad? —Miró a Hakuryuu, logrando que aquel se pusiera a la defensiva.

— ¡No me mires así! —Reclamó el azabache, mirando a otro lado y tomando cerveza, para disimular.

—En definitiva… —Soltó Kassim, quien se salvaba por los pelos.

—Y aún así ninguno tiene pareja. —Suspiró Sinbad, apoyando su codo en la mesa, y luego dejando caer su cabeza.

—Pero, Sinbad, ¿Tú no tenías una relación? —Preguntó Hakuryuu, un tanto extrañado. Los demás acentuaron su interés. Era el único integrante del grupo al que habían logrado atar, y por más de tres años.

—Bien dicho Hakuryuu, **_tenía._** —Bebió más de su ron y se enderezó, frunciendo el ceño.

—HEEEEEEE. —Todos quedaron estupefactos.

— ¿Cuándo pasó? —Saltó Alibaba.

—Y por qué. —Le siguió Judar.

Mu era el único que no se extrañaba ahí. Algo había sabido, por conversaciones telefónicas que había mantenido con Sinbad. Todos y cada uno de sus dramas se los sabía.

—Ósea, sabíamos que sus celos te molestaban pero… Una relación de años… —Susurró Kassim. No se imaginaba que se enterarían de algo así en una reunión de esas.

—Pues llegué a mi tope, hoy hace unas horas lo corté. —Divulgó simple Sinbad, evadiendo la mirada de cualquiera de sus curiosos amigos.

— ¿¡Encima hoy!? —Titus temía a presenciar una escena de celos en ese departamento.

Entonces Kouha sonrió malicioso, y se enderezó, liberándose de todo contacto con Judar.

—Así que… _¿El Rey_ está libre? —Preguntó el peli rosa.

—Eso mismo.

—Hehe… —Reía. Por alguna razón a todos les dio mala espina. —Y ninguno consiguió pareja, ¿No?

—Ya sabes lo que pensamos respecto a eso, bola rosa. —Suspiró Judar.

—Las relaciones son una molestia. —Le siguió Kassim.

—Aún no es tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. —Comentó Hakuryuu.

—Entonces como todos estamos solteros, y Ja'far ahora no molesta a Sinbad… ¿Les parecería satisfacer nuestro libido entre nosotros? —Preguntó, ganándose miradas sorprendidas.

— ¿Cómo…Cómo es eso? —Cuestionó Alibaba, pasando saliva.

—Ay, no te hagas el inocente, baboso. No es como que aquí tengan mente cerrada, ¿O sí? —Preguntó, mirando a todos y a cada uno.

—No realmente… —Susurró Hakuryuu, quien era uno de los más reservados. Los demás tan sólo asintieron, ninguno discriminaba a nadie, más que nada porque la mayoría bateaba para _ese lado_ , a veces incluso ambos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué los detiene? Vamos, que somos solteros y bien parecidos. Más de una vez he querido encamarme con alguno. —Reconoció Kouha, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Agujero es agujero aunque sea de caballero, ¿Eh? —Preguntó Judar, apreciando el sabor de su vino.

—Exactamente. —Asintió el peli rosa.

Los demás quedaron un poco choqueados ante la brutal sinceridad de Kouha, y titubearon un poco.

—Sería desahogo sin ataduras, ¿No? —Preguntó Sinbad, sirviéndose un poco más de Ron.

— ¿Qué más, eh? ¿O es que quieren comenzar una relación acostándose con otros chicos? ¡Claro que no! Serán cosas de encamadas nada más. Entre nosotros. No hace falta que más personas sepan de esto. —Explicó Kouha. Había planeado todo minuciosamente desde hace algo de tiempo.

— ¿Y si uno encuentra pareja? —Preguntó Titus, poco convencido.

—Pues se sale, ¿Qué más? No es que queramos atarnos nada más. Sólo pienso que como amigos, podemos darnos ese lujo de compartir cama. —Simplificó las cosas el peli rosa, y bebió de la copa de Judar.

—Amigos… Con derecho. —Musitó, Alibaba.

—Pues yo me apunto. —Aceptó de buenas a primeras Sinbad. —Me hace falta hace rato mi hora feliz. —Reconoció, amenizando un poco el ambiente.

— ¿Qué más da? Quedará entre nosotros. —Se encogió de hombros Kassim, dejando su lata vacía de lado, y yendo a por otra, mientras abría las papas y sacaba un puñado.

— ¡Bien ~! Dos de siete ~ —Celebraba Kouha. Eso lo disfrutaría, estaba seguro.

—Que sean tres. —Agregó Mu de inmediato.

— ¡Cuatro! —Le siguió Judar, ganándose una mirada picarona por parte de Kouha. — ¿Qué? Siempre he pensado que algunos de acá podrían hacerlo bastante duro… _Y me gusta ~_ Soy versátil.

—Si llegáramos a aceptar todos… ¿Quién le diría a Sharrkan? —Preguntó en susurro Alibaba, quien aún no quería unirse a esa causa.

—Veamos qué dice él. —Propuso Sinbad, sacando su celular de su bolsillo y marcando el número. Lo puso en alta voz.

Dio tres tonos antes de contestar.

 _« ¿Aló, Sinbad? »_

— ¡Sharrkan, que bueno que contestas! Mira, estamos todos reunidos acá y…

 _«Oh, sí, lo lamento, de verdad que no podía ir.»_

—No te aflijas por eso, es que te llamo porque te tenemos una propuesta.

 _« ¿Cuál? »_

Un silencio invadió la sala. Todos estaban expectantes.

 _« ¿Sinbad? »_

—Ah, sí, ¿Qué te parecería ser amigos con derechos entre todos? Lo dijo, digo, propuso Kouha…

 _«…»_

— ¿Sharrkan?

 _« ¿Recién se los comentó? »_

— ¿Eh? —Todos miraron de inmediato al peli rosa, impactados. Él sonreía complacido con la copa de vino en la mano. — ¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó el peli morado.

 _«Kouha ya me lo había dicho, que un día lo propondría. Yo le dije que lo acompañaba sólo hasta que tuviera pareja.»_

Callaron un momento. Justo lo que había dicho.

 _« ¿Sólo era eso? »_

—Síp. —Respondió esta vez Kouha. —Aunque la nenaza, babotas y Hakuryuu aún no se deciden.

 _«Era de esperarse.»_

— ¿¡Y eso!? —Reclamó molesto Alibaba.

 _«Pues… Su naturaleza tal vez.»_ Rió al otro lado del teléfono. _«Bueno chicos, los dejo. Tienen mi apoyo y todo pero, este trabajo no se hará solo. »_

—No te preocupes, de ahí hablamos todos calmados sobre esto. —Dijo Sinbad.

— ¡Yo convenzo al trío de indecisos! Hasta la otra ~ —Se despidió Kouha de Sharrkan, risueño.

 _« Lo que digas, ciao. »_

Acto seguido la llamada se cortó, y volvió el extraño silencio a aquella habitación prácticamente llena. Las miradas poco a poco se desviaron al par de indecisos.

—Y bien, ¿Qué quieren para aceptar?


	2. Verdad o reto

—Nada de lo que tú puedas darnos. —Respondió a secas Hakuryuu, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Fue en ese momento en que Kouha desvió su mirada al par de rubios. Ambos la evadieron. Sí, en definitiva el más firme de esos tres era su primo.

—Si son así las cosas… —Se encogió de hombros el peli rosa.

—Aburridos. —Chasqueó la lengua Judar, tomando algo de vino. Ya se le había acabado otra copa.

—Ya, ya, déjenlos, si no quieren, pues no quieren y ya. —Trató de sonar comprensivo Mu, en un intento por amenizar el ambiente.

—Oye, Sinbad, ¿Tienes vasos de cortitos? —Preguntó Kassim. Pareció haber una reacción inmediata en Kouha, con bastante interés en ella.

—Sí… ¿Por?

— ¿Y si jugamos verdad o reto? —Propuso Kassim, dejando atrás aquella extraña discusión sobre los amigos con derecho.

— ¡Sí, sí, juguemos! —Le siguió Kouha.

Por mero instinto, Hakuryuu optó por una posición defensiva, más no dijo nada.

— ¿Todos quieren jugar? —Quiso cerciorarse Sinbad, a lo que ninguno negó, así que se levantó y fue a buscar a la cocina su juego de 6 cortitos.

Una vez en la mesa, los llenó cada uno con Ron puro, y se inició el juego.

— ¿Quién empieza? —Preguntó Mu. Kouha de inmediato levantó la mano, a lo que los _ariscos_ se sintieron un tanto intimidados.

— _Ow ~_ —El único que se quejó fue Judar. —Que no empiece la bola rosa, ha protagonizado mucho esto.

— ¿Y entonces quién? —Bufó Kouha.

—Yo. —Declaró Kassim, tomando de su cerveza. —Alibaba, ¿Verdad o reto?

— _¡Hehehe ~!_ Elijo reto ~ A que no te la esperabas. —Rió un tanto bobo Alibaba, tomando de su cerveza. Ya se veía un poco más _suelto._

—Te reto a que aceptes lo que dijo Kouha. —Soltó simple. Reacciones de asombro se plasmaron en los rostros de todos.

— ¿Eh…? —Musitó Alibaba. Titus y Hakuryuu entraron prácticamente de inmediato en una postura defensiva.

—Eso. Únete a la causa _Amigos con derecho._ —Bromeó Kassim, riendo un tanto.

— _¡Uhhhh!_ — ¿Lo haría? Lo estaban poniendo a prueba. Y Alibaba estaba consciente de ello.

—Lo acepto. —Dejó caer de forma pesada su mano encima de la mesa. Kassim había logrado provocar a Alibaba. —Me sumo.

Y así de simple, cayó el rubio.

A medida que avanzaba el juego, la alerta de la nenaza y el llorón se amenizaba, iba despareciendo. Ya habían visto a Sinbad bailar encima de la mesa, cortesía de Alibaba. Supieron a qué edad había perdido la virginidad Judar, cortesía de Sinbad. Y finalmente, vieron a Kouha vestirse con lencería de mujer, cortesía de Judar.

Todos y cada uno de los retos, y también preguntas, eran subidas de tono. Pero les hacían reír.

Claro, hasta que les tocaba a ellos.

— ¡Hakuryuu! —El azabache se tensó ante el llamado de su primo. — ¿Qué eliges, Verdad o reto? —Preguntó Kouha, relamiéndose los labios.

El llorón después de todo había vuelto a la alerta, ¿Creían que era idiota? Para nada. —Escojo verdad.

— ¿Con quién de nosotros te gustaría encamarte? —Una sonrisa de satisfacción se ensanchó en el rostro del peli rosa. Hakuryuu quedó un poco descolocado.

— ¿Disculpa? —Se desentendió, enarcando una ceja. — ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Osó de devolver el cuestionamiento.

— ¡Tú elegiste verdad! ¡Ahora responde o bebe!

El azabache vio a sus demás amigos, buscando a algún alma que se apiadara de él. Pero no, todos le veían divertidos.

—Lo lamentamos, son las reglas del juego. —Se encogió de hombros Mu.

Hakuryuu enrojeció por completo. — ¡Vaya amigos! —Sin esperar más, tomó un cortito, y con rudeza, se lo bebió.

Kouha seguí sonriendo, algo tramaba. No pasaba para nada desapercibido.

—Bien. Tú turno, Ryuu. —Le recordó Alibaba, un tanto mareado por la cerveza bebida.

—Uhg… —El mal sabor a Ron aún le escocía la garganta al pobre azabache. Miró con molestia a uno de sus amigos. —Mu, ¿Verdad o reto?

—Miren nada más… ¿Nos vamos con los rencores? —Preguntó, insinuándose para adelante, sólo con tal de provocarlo más.

—Limítate a responder. —Falló.

—Pues… Verdad. —Soltó despreocupado el pelirrojo. Varios quedaron expectantes.

—Dinos, ¿Con quién quieres encamarte? —Le hizo exactamente la misma pregunta. Un silencio un tanto incómodo se coló en la habitación.

Solito, Mu tomó un vaso y lo bebió.

—Qué asco… —Era completamente puro, ardía. —Eso es jugar sucio.

— _"Reglas son reglas"_ —Repitió, un tanto molesto Hakuryuu, y luego de un par de risas, siguió el juego.

—Titus.

— ¿Sí?

—Verdad o reto. —Rodó los ojos Mu.

—Eh… Ah… Verdad. —Recordó decir el joven.

Ahora es cuando Mu acaparaba todas las miradas de los presentes. ¿Sería cruel? _¿O…?_

— ¿Qué es lo peor que has hecho borracho? —Se notó de inmediato que esa pregunta desilusionó a más de uno allí. En especial a la bola rosa y Judar, quienes bufaron.

—Realmente no podría decir… —Se puso a pensar Titus, con una mano en su mentón. —No lo recuerdo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Que tome! —Saltó de inmediato Judar.

—Pe-Pero… —Titus iba a reclamar, más no se lo permitieron.

—Lo lamentamos, Titus, pero reglas son reglas. —Sinbad se aguantó una risa. De seguro ahora todos molestarían al pobre Mu por decir eso.

Titus hizo un mohín, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar un cortito.

—No se vale… —A duras penas se lo tomó. E incluso hizo una mueca rara al final. Era demasiado para él. —Kassim…

—Reto.

—Agh. —Titus se tuvo que levantar a buscar jugo para pasar lo desagradable. Una vez tomó, desde la cocina proclamó: — Hácele un baile erótico a Judar. —Rió entre dientes la nenaza.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Tanto Kassim como Judar se alteraron. Eso no podía ser cierto.

— ¡Que las reglas son reglas!

Una risa estalló. Mu estaba avergonzado. Incluso el más puro y casto se burlaba de él.

—Está bien, está bien. —Aceptó Kassim, levantándose y yendo hacia Judar.

—Oye, espérense, yo no quiero. —Reclamó.

—Nadie te preguntó. —Volvió a hacer un mohín Titus al sentarse nuevamente en el sillón.

Judar apretó la mandíbula. Maldita nenaza… Sólo por su culpa, tuvo que aguantar por 5 minutos tener a ese tipo frente a él, bailándole como no sabía hacerlo. Más que erótico, fue gracioso. Ahí se iba por el caño el orgullo característico de Kassim.

—Pero qué asco. —Soltó finalmente Judar, cuando toda conmoción había acabado.

—Oye, que no todos consiguen tal trato de ese tipo. —Rió un tanto Sinbad.

—Deberías estar agradecido. —Bramó Kassim, cruzándose de brazos. Entonces posó su mirada en Hakuryuu.

—No otra vez… —Susurró. Eso parecía ser un complot. Sí. En definitiva, no le dejarían descansar.

—Hakuryuu, ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad… —Musitó, tapándose la mitad del rostro con la mano.

— ¿Eres pasivo o activo?

Absolutamente todos rieron cuando el azabache de inmediato tomó un cortito, y se lo bebió.

—Anda ya, novato, que esa no es la gran cosa. —Reía Sinbad, en su cara.

—Ajá. —Ryuu se estaba poniendo amargado. Ese Ron era muy fuerte.

—Oye, pero en serio, hubieses al menos dicho. —Chasqueó la lengua Judar.

—Ya, ya, ya, cállense. —Se le comenzaba a enredar la lengua. —Alibaba. —El nombrado dio un respingo. — ¿Verdad o reto?

— ¡Reto! —Volvió a decir, el muy idiota.

—Mándale un _Te amo_ a la primera persona en tu chat activo. —Reto, jugando con una lata de cerveza.

—Si después se la creen va a ser toda tu culpa, baboso. —Reclamó Alibaba, y luego se amontonaron detrás de él para ver que cumpliera el reto.

Sacó su celular, encendió los datos móviles, y abrió la aplicación, yendo directamente al Chat. _«Yunnan. »_ alcanzaba a leerse.

Escribió el _Te amo_ , lo mandó, y bloqueó el celular.

Un "Ah" de desgano, soltaron todos.

—Al menos deja ver la respuesta. —Reclamó Kouha.

—Sino, no hay brillo. —Siguió Kassim.

— ¿A ver? ¿Quién va a tener que lidiar luego con ello? Exacto, yo. Así que no jodan más. —Se defendió el rubio, y se pudo acomodar mejor, ya no estaban todos encima de él.

—Al menos cuenta de ahí qué dijo el viejo. —Pidió Judar.

—Claro. Entonces, ¿Verdad o reto?

— ¿Yo? —Cuestionó el pelinegro.

—Sí, tú.

—Yo no fui. —Bromeó, riendo internamente. —Nah, broma. Verdad.

—Veamos… —Trató de pensar, pero su mente era cegada por el alcohol. — ¿Pasivo o activo?

— ¡Si serás…! —Saltó Kouha.

—Eso lo dijo antes… —Susurró Sinbad. Un turno perdido, qué rabia.

—Versátil ~ —Soltó, divertido. — ¡Ryuu!

— ¿¡Qué tienen conmigo!? —Preguntó a la defensiva el pobre.

—Nada, nada ~ —Rió un tanto Judar. — ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad… —Miró a otro lado. No sabía qué le esperaba.

— ¿Cuántas veces te masturbas a la semana?

No sabía si el rojo de su rostro se debía a que se alcoholizaba, o a la molestia. Pero ahí fue, a por su tercer cortito. Sinbad aprovechó de llenar otra vez los vasos desocupados.

—Sinbad… Verdad o reto. —Hakuryuu intentaba disimularlo, pero ya se daban cuenta los depredadores, faltaba poco.

Se coordinaron, mentalmente, sin acuerdos.

—Reto.

—Llama a Ja'far… Y dile que se vaya a los mil demonios. —Oh sí, se desquitaría con esa clase de retos.

—Oye, oye, te estás metiendo en terreno que no conoces. —Se molestó Mu.

—Pero sería interesante. —Concordaron Kouha y Judar.

— ¡Sería prácticamente una petición de suicidio!

—Pues toma. —Simplificó las cosas Hakuryuu. Eso era lo que él había estado haciendo.

—Oh, cierto. —Rió un tanto Sinbad, y bebió el cortito _como si de agua se tratase._ —Bien, que siga el juego. ¡Titus! Verdad o reto.

— ¡Reto!

— ¡Idiota!

— ¿Eh? —Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido para la a medias, nublada mente de Titus.

Había terminado cayendo. Su reto había sido nada más y nada menos que el mismo que para Alibaba.

Hakuryuu estaba alterado. Prácticamente era el único que quedaba. Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos. No duraría, por más que diera la pelea. Incluso ahora tenía el impulso idiota de decir "reto" puesto que se le olvidaba lo fatal que podía ser.

Para su mala suerte, se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos.

—Ryuu… Ryuu… ¡Hakuryuu! —Tuvo que gritar para que le escuchase.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —El que le hablaba era Mu.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

— _¿Tan rápido…?_ —Pensó. —Verdad.

— ¿Cuánto te mide?

Ya se aburría de esa clase de preguntas. Veía con pesar los cortitos. Y se echaba otro de una.

—Se va a embriagar… —Susurró Kassim.

Sinbad y Kouha guiñaron el ojo al mismo tiempo. Ese era el plan.

—Titus… Tú, idiota andrógino. —Se había molestado bastante el azabache. — ¿Verdad o reto?

—Qué más da. Reto.

—Besa a alguien ahora, en esta sala. —Retó, frunciendo el cejo.

— ¿HEEE? Pero, ¿A quién? —Preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

—A tu elección. —Respondió simple. No era que realmente le importara.

El rubio vio a los dos más cercanos a él. Mu, y Alibaba. Sin pensarlo mucho, se fue a por Mu, plantándole un beso casto en los labios.

Los molestos ruidos de pareja no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los "consíganse una habitación".

Aunque poco duró es conmoción. Estaban más preocupados de _otro tema._

—Kouha… ¿Verdad o reto? —Se fijó en él Titus.

— ¡Verdad!

— ¿Por qué propusiste lo de los amigos con derechos?

Se tensó un poco el ambiente. Era algo que a decir verdad, igual se preguntaban todos.

—Para poder encamarme con cualquiera de ustedes sin temor a atarme. —Respondió el Peli rosa, risueño.

— ¿Enserio…? ¿Con quiénes te quieres acostar? —Siguió el tema Titus.

—Con Judar, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, Sinbad, en una de esas Mu… —Comenzó a enumerarlos, de a poco. — ¡Oye, pero era sólo una pregunta! —Rió un tanto. A los demás sólo les impactaba su extrema sinceridad.

—Esas manías no te las conocía ~ —Bromeó Judar.

—Y eso que hay otras~ —Rió Kouha, posando su mirada en la próxima víctima. — ¡Hakuryuu!

Esa era su ruina… —Verdad… —Susurró, sin ganas de seguir.

— ¿Ves porno?

— ¡Déjense de esa clase de preguntas! —Estalló, finalmente.

— ¡Pues ya di reto!

— ¡Está bien, está bien, ten tu maldito reto, acepto unirme a lo de los amigos con derechos! —Aceptó, ya rojo por todos los cortitos tomados. Le subía de una manera increíblemente rápida la presión.

— ¡Perfecto! —Kouha llegó a dar saltitos de la felicidad.

Entonces el juego se acabó.

— _Bien… Yo quiero estrenarlo ~_ —Susurró Judar, relamiéndose los labios. Entonces se levantó del suelo, y caminó hasta donde Hakuryuu, acariciándole el pecho. —Vamos, anda a dormir. Estás ebrio. —Le ofreció _"ayuda"._

Hakuryuu aceptó sin más. Ya no quería ver a esas malas personas, que decían ser sus amigos. Siguió a Judar hasta una de las puertas del departamento. El pelinegro se la abrió, dejándolo pasar. Una vez el azabache estuvo dentro, Judar se giró un poco.

—Tonteza, _voy a ocupar tu pieza ~_ —Soltó pícaro, para los demás.

Acto seguido la puerta fue cerrada, y todos se quedaron en sus posiciones.

—Maldito aprovechado. —Fue lo único que se escuchó, comentario hecho por Kouha.

—Más vale pájaro en mano que cien volando…

Por su parte Judar asaltó prácticamente se inmediato a Hakuryuu una vez cerrada la puerta.

Lo había lanzado a la cama sin cuidado, y le desató la corbata, lanzándola lejos. Luego había ido a por los botones de su camisa, desabrochándosela.

—Judar… ¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó el poco cuerdo Ryuu.

El nombrado sólo se relamió los labios, sujetando ya las muñecas ajenas sólo con una mano.

—Tú sólo déjate llevar… —Había comenzado a dejarle besos y chupones en el cuello, bastante divertido. Y realmente Hakuryuu no se movía mucho, así que estaba prácticamente, _servido en bandeja de plata._

Claro, hasta que comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna ajena. De manera inmediata, Hakuryuu había dejado en libertad sus muñecas, y lo había parado.

— ¿Eh?

Antes de que Judar hubiese podido darse cuenta, se encontraba debajo de Hakuryuu, con este agarrando sus dos manos, y dejándolas a los costados.

De un momento a otro, la rodilla ajena se coló entre sus piernas, muy cerca de su miembro. Judar pasó saliva, un leve sonroso iba apareciendo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Quién te dijo que era pasivo?

— ¿Eh? —En definitiva, el rostro de Judar quedó carmín.


	3. Maldito aprovechado

El rostro de Judar pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes. Y el que Hakuryuu le estuviese prácticamente penetrando con la mirada, no ayudaba en nada más que en ponerlo más nervioso.

—Ha…Hakuryuu… No juegues… —Judar sentía _dokis_ en su pecho _._ No le gustaba para nada esa situación. De hecho, no se la esperaba. Pero Hakuryuu… Se veía la determinación en su mirada. Y temblaba. Le asustaba, de cierta manera, por alguna extraña razón.

— ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que _me dejara llevar_? —Respondió entre risas discretas el menor, mientras se acercaba más y más al rostro ajeno.

Lo raro del suceso entonces se incrementó. Judar no hizo nada por aprovecharse de la situación. Estaba realmente desconcertado.

Tan así que entró en pánico al ver lo cercano del rostro ajeno. Por reflejo, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, esperando el impacto.

Sintió caer el cuerpo de Hakuryuu encima de él, pero nunca sus labios tocando los propios.

Luego de un par de segundos esperando algún cambio, recobró el valor para abrir los ojos. Yacía en su pecho, un dormido Hakuryuu.

Una vergüenza pareció apoderarse de Judar al pensar tan sólo en que de verdad se había comportado como un sumiso en ese instante.

Sin más, y asegurándose de que el menor estuviese realmente dormido, lo tiró hacia un lado, y le dejó allí. Por mero respeto le sacó los zapatos, pero de allí a más no.

Seguía un tanto choqueado. Se alejó en silencio hacia la puerta, y salió de la habitación, casi sin hacer ningún ruido.

Por unos instantes no soltó el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Tan rápido? —La voz de Kouha lo sacó de su transe. Apenas le miró, lo notó. Una pequeña molestia se albergaba en su mirada.

Negó, comenzando a caminar hacia el sofá. —El tarado se durmió. —Confesó.

El grupo soltó una sonora carcajada, resaltando la voz de Kouha.

—Plan _«Quitarle lo virgo a Ryuu»_ Fallado ~ —Se burló.

— ¡Si serás…! —A modo de castigo, el mayor tan sólo le quitó la copa de vino, ganándose un mohín de parte del peli rosa.

— ¡Hey!

—Te lo merecías. —Sacó la lengua.

Otra pelea a punto de comenzar salvada por Mu.

—De todas formas, no es muy conveniente hacer alguna jugada en este departamento con tantas personas aquí, ¿No? —Captó la atención de todos.

— ¿Por? —Cuestionó Sinbad, intrigado. Es decir, era su departamento, ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—Las paredes son delgadas, ¿O no? —La mitad cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene? —Preguntó el pasado de copas Alibaba.

—No quieres escuchar los gemidos de otros mientras lo hacen, ¿No? —Soltó brusco Kassim. Ambos rubios presentes se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, mientras los demás reían.

—Con cuerdo. —Aceptó Judar. La verdad, todos lo hacían.

Un pack más de cervezas fue abierto y la conversa siguió. Se profundizó en la más reciente ruptura. Hicieron comentarios crueles y sarcásticos. Incluso se pusieron al corriente de las personas conocidas en el tiempo que no se habían visto, y el qué habían hecho realmente.

De alguna forma, les dio las 2 de la madrugada.

Y se paró la primera persona dispuesta a irse.

—Ya… Es muy tarde… Mi hermana se molestará si no llego a casa. —Susurró Titus, tambaleándose. —Lo lamento chicos, me voy ~ —Les guiñó un ojo, en coquetería. —Pero volveré, ya lo verán ~ —Bromeó, de lo ebrio que estaba.

—Pues ya sabes dónde está la puerta. —Respondió Sinbad. Era uno de los más lucidos allí, junto a Kouha y Mu. A los demás, ya se les notaba un efecto sobre ellos, causado por el alcohol.

—Cuida ese trasero tuyo nenaza, no vaya a ser que te confundan con una chica… Otra vez. —Rió un tanto Judar, elevando su copa de vino en dirección a Titus. Se ganó una burla un tanto tosca y nada más.

—Nos vemos… —Se despidió de todos, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Entonces no lo resistió más.

— ¡Titus! —Llamó su atención, recogiendo su abrigo. — ¿Nos vamos juntos? Es peligroso que te vayas solo en tu… Condición.

Un pequeño carmín se marcó más notoriamente en las mejillas del menor ante la oferta. Y sonrió.

— ¡Claro, Mu! —Aceptó.

Un par de cejas alzadas, insinuantes corrieron por el grupo una vez esos dos miembros se fueron.

—Con que no podíamos intentar nada acá… —Susurró Judar, con la voz un tanto sedosa.

—Pero nunca dijeron que no en otro lugar ~ —Jugueteó con su cabello Kouha.

—Interesante movimiento. —Aceptó Sinbad sirviéndose más alcohol.

—Aunque de todas formas tienen razón, ¿No? —Kassim llamó la atención de la mayoría. —Es tarde. Me tomo esta lata y me voy. —Informó, abriendo una nueva.

—Como quieras. —Se encogieron de hombros. No podían hacer nada por detenerles.

Y había uno que literalmente no podía hacer nada. Sólo estaba echado en un sillón, sonrojado por el alcohol y quieto. Con suerte se sentía que respiraba. Y pronto captó la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Está vivo…? —Preguntó Sinbad.

—Ni idea… —Susurraron en respuesta, Kouha y Judar.

—Oye, Alibaba. —Lo llamó Kassim, sin respuesta alguna. —Alibaba. —Lo repitió. — ¡Alibaba!

— ¿Eh…? —Una leve reacción. Voz suave, y casi inaudible. Con suerte había logrado dirigir su mirada hacia donde había escuchado la voz.

Una breve risa se escuchó.

—Sí que está mal.

—Muy mal.

Planeaban algo, Kassim se dio cuenta.

—Oye, Alibaba. Vámonos, a mi casa, tomaste más de lo que podías. —Soltó Kassim, un tanto preocupado por el estado de su amigo y el riesgo que corría con… _Esas_ amistades.

Pero recibió una negativa.

—De seguro está Mariam… No quiero que me vea así… —Susurraba, moviendo lentamente su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. —No te preocupes, al rato me iré… En taxi o algo… —Le sonrió. O al menos lo intentó.

—Tch. Como digas. —Él preocupándose y así le respondía, no lo entendía.

Pronto una burla se escuchó.

— _Kassim fue rechazado, Kassim fue rechazado ~_ —Canturreaban entre risas reprimidas Judar y Kouha.

Se ganaron una mirada asesina.

En un dos por tres la lata de cerveza de Kassim estaba vacía. Se había molestado.

—Gracias, estuvo divertida la reunión. —De una manera increíblemente rápida se la echó y abandonó el lugar. Los tres presentes cuerdos, quedaron un tanto helados.

—La cagaron. —Declaró Sinbad, rompiendo el silencio.

Se miraron entre los tres, y luego vieron a Alibaba.

Judar se mordió el labio.

—Maldición. —Se elevó, y buscó su chaqueta, para irse corriendo. Tan sólo dejó un _"Hasta pronto"_ atrás, seguido de muchos pasos corriendo. Iba detrás de Kassim.

Kouha rió un tanto al notarlo.

—No pierde oportunidades, ¿Eh? —Bromeó.

—Tampoco es que tú lo hagas. —Comentó Sinbad, con una media sonrisa. Misma media sonrisa que fue analizada por el menor.

—Somos iguales.

Entonces también sonrió, bebiendo de la copa de vino que había compartido esa noche con Judar. Se entretuvo, dejando _Al rey,_ jugar sus cartas.

Sinbad se acercó de a poco a Alibaba, quien había quedado en el limbo entre estar dormido y despierto. Le agitó un poco del brazo.

—Alibaba… Alibaba… —Lo llamó, dulce, gentilmente. Poco a poco el rubio reaccionaba.

— ¿Sinbad…? —No podía decirlo con claridad a decir verdad, pero ese cabello púrpura era casi imposible de confundir. — ¿Qué…?

—Es muy tarde. —Se le adelantó Sinbad. —Son las cuatro. —Mintió. —Deberías ir a tu casa…

De repente, vio a los lados. No estaban más que él, Sinbad y Kouha.

— ¿Y Kassim…? —Al parecer ni recordaba haberle dicho que se fuera y ya. Sinbad se entretuvo un tanto en eso.

—Ya se fue. —Declaró.

—Y ahora qué hago… —No se veía en su rostro pero, estaba que entraba en pánico.

Kouha se cansaba ya de ser espectador, pero…

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar en mi auto? —Ofreció el mayor, con una sonrisa. Eso captó la atención del peli rosa, e iluminó el rostro de Alibaba.

— ¿En serio~? —Preguntó, de repente animado.

—Pues claro, ¿Por qué no? —Confirmó.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Eres mi salvador, Sinbad ~ —Le abrazó, colgándose de su cuello, mientras el mayor tan sólo reía. En esa incómoda posición se elevó, parándose, y consigo a Alibaba.

Si Titus se tambaleaba, Alibaba parecía estar en un terremoto. Realmente tenían poca resistencia. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Sinbad alcanzó a agarrarle, de la cintura.

—Ten cuidado… —Le susurró.

—… _Ups ~_ —Rió un poco bobo.

Y Kouha rodó los ojos.

—Bien, nos vamos, sujétate de mi brazo. —Y tal cual mandó, se hizo. Recogió una chaqueta suya para que Alibaba se abrigase afuera, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— _Bye bye ~_ —Se despidió de la mano Kouha.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, Sinbad le guiñó un ojo al menor, y susurró algo bien modulado, que aunque Alibaba no logró escuchar, Kouha lo entendió a la perfección.

Una vez solo en la sala, la sonrisa pícara en sus labios se ensanchó.

 _«Te dejo a cargo de él. »_

Se levantó de donde yacía sentado y dejando todo tal cual los demás lo habían dejado, caminó a paso calmado, pero a la vez animado, a la habitación de Sinbad.

— _Gracias, Rey ~_ —Pensó, un instante antes de abrir la puerta de dicha habitación.

Al ver el cuerpo tendido de un Hakuryuu dormido en la cama, su sonrisa se ensanchó, reanudó su andar en dirección al menor.

— _Hakuryuu ~_ —Soltó, en un tono meloso.

—Así que te sigue yendo mal en el amor, ¿Eh? —Sacaba tema de conversa Sinbad en el Auto, más que nada porque no quería que Alibaba se durmiese.

—Es que… El amor es tan… Complicado… —Se excusó Alibaba, ocupando la chaqueta que momentos antes Sinbad le había pasado, como peluche. — ¿Sabes? Me alegra que Kouha haya propuesto eso que… Eso que… Eso que dijo, eso.

Sinbad rió un tanto al darse cuenta de que ya ni se acordaba cómo se llamaba.

— _«Amigos con derecho. »_ —Le recordó.

— ¡Eso mismo!

— ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? —Un paradero en rojo, tuvo tiempo para mirarle.

—Porque así, al menos de momento, no tengo que preocuparme en esas bobadas del Amor… Realmente no importan, ¿No? —Ahora es cuando caía en cuenta de que Alibaba era un ebrio llorón.

Decidió cambiar el tema apenas se puso en verde, mientras doblaba a la derecha.

—Y mañana, ¿Tienes clase?

—Oye, estoy seguro de que por acá no es… —Susurró el rubio, observando la ventana.

—No te preocupes, es un atajo. —Explicó el mayor, seguro de sí mismo. Así que Alibaba tan sólo se encogió de hombros, y le creyó.

—Si tú lo dices. —Se volvió a hundir en el asiento.

—Como te decía, ¿Mañana tienes clases? —Preguntó, mientras seguía manejando.

—Pff… —Casi se echa a reír allí mismo. —Claro que no, ¿Se te pegó la estupidez de los otros? —Cuestionó.

—Hee, ¿Por qué? —Se quejó un tanto Sinbad. No le gustaba ser rebajado.

—Porque mañana es Domingo. —Le sonrió. Misma sonrisa casi hizo que chocaran. —Es obvio que no tengo clases.

Bueno, el chico tenía su punto, así que sí se sentía algo idiota. Y lo peor, era que estaba alcoholizado. Sí, debió haber pensado mejor la pregunta antes de hacerla.

—Comprendo… —Se limitó a responder, sin volver a despegar la vista del camino.

Un par de minutos pasaron en silencio, con Alibaba casi cayendo dormido, y con Sinbad concentrado en el camino, hasta que los pilló otro semáforo en rojo. Aprovechó para voltearse levemente a ver el estado de su acompañante. Rió, no dejaría que durmiera.

—Oye, Alibaba. —Llamó su atención.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Sí? ¿Qué? —Pareció volver a conectarse con el mundo, mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces.

— ¿Te gustaría pasar a un lugar antes? —Propuso.

—Meh, como quieras. —Se encogió de hombros el joven, acurrucándose con la chaqueta entre sus brazos.

—Está bien… _Como quiera…_ —Se relamió los labios, sonriente.

Fue cuando se puso en verde que ahora giró a la Izquierda, entrando por un barrio que Alibaba jamás en su vida había visto, pero al que realmente no le puso mucha atención. Sólo seguía en su puesto, inerte, entre el paso de la vida y la muerte. Hablando de dormir, claro.

Quince minutos más tarde el auto se estacionaba en un pintoresco lugar. O al menos Alibaba lo veía así. Estaba lindo pintado, y mucha flora le rodeaba.

— ¿Llegamos?

—Llegamos. —Asintió, apagando el auto, retirando las llaves, y sacándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Alibaba le imitó, sólo que un poco más lento a raíz de lo bebido. Una vez afuera, se estiró un poco. El aire libre le hacía bien.

Aunque podía leer perfectamente.

Se quedó prácticamente mudo al leer lo que decía el lugar. Y se quedó viendo el cartel.

 _«Motel. »_

—Eres un maldito aprovechado. —Soltó. —Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Sinbad sonrió un tanto divertido, ofreciendo su brazo para que fuesen a la recepción, a pedir una pieza. Se notó en su rostro, lo disfrutó.

—Lo sé.


	4. Primera noche

Sinbad recorría con soltura el lugar, como si de su propia casa se tratase.

Aunque era de esperarse, había pedido _la misma habitación de siempre._

Del refrigerador sacó una botella de Champagne y de uno de los muebles de la cocina, copas. Sin más, con el Champagne ya abierto y sirviendo una de las copas, se dirigió a la habitación.

Apenas en el umbral de la puerta, pudo ver a Alibaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, esperándole.

— ¿Una copa? —Ofreció.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo, dudoso.

— ¿Me quieres alcoholizar aún más?

Ante eso Sinbad rió, aunque el menor hizo un puchero. Hablaba en serio.

—No es esa la intención. —Declaró, avanzando con paso jovial hasta el lecho. Una vez frente a Alibaba, volvió a hablar. —Es sólo que…

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido para su mente.

Alibaba se había levantado, no entendía cómo, y le había asaltado.

La copa calló, el Champagne se derramó por el suelo, Sinbad quedó estupefacto. El mismo rubio le había abrazado ya por el cuello, dándole un beso.

Y qué beso.

Tomó impulso para atrás, y cayeron en la cama, primero de lleno, luego con Sinbad intentando no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el menor.

Recién cuando Alibaba se quedó sin aire, el beso paró, dejando como unión sólo un débil lazo de saliva fusionada que al rato desapareció.

Sinbad observó con admiración las mejillas sonrosadas de Alibaba, y a la vez, su decidida mirada. Pedía explicación, sin palabras.

—No me trajiste acá sólo para beber Champagne, ¿No? —Fue su única respuesta, mientras tomaba impulso e intercambiaba los roles, sentándose a la altura de la cadera ajena, y comenzando un nuevo beso, mientras sus manos se deslizaban traviesas por los ropajes ajenos, retirándolos de a poco, sutilmente.

Sinbad no entendió en qué momento había sido engatusado.

Kouha de alguna forma ya se había colado en la cama junto a Hakuryuu, posándose entre sus piernas con bastante diversión.

Palpó, suavemente, por encima del pantalón ajeno su pubis. Pudo reconocer un quejido entre sueños soltado por Hakuryuu.

Se relamió sin disimular su goce. Antes de ir por el _plato principal_ , le haría _gozar_.

Con su ya innata sensualidad y cuidado en el acto, fue deslizando de a poco, pero constantemente, el pantalón ajeno hacia abajo. Pasados los muslos no tuvo mayor complicación y los mandó lejos, yendo por el bóxer.

Su curiosidad ahora se mostró, observando el bulto entre las piernas de su primo. Ya de por sí no era chico… Se preguntaba, cómo sería tenerlo dentro.

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios, y con los dedos índices de cada mano, comenzó a acorralarlo, para posteriormente ofrecer una leve opresión desde cada lado.

—Oh _, Hakuryuu ~_ —Un tono meloso, sólo ocupado en estas ocasiones o cuando seducía. —Ese color… —El negro le seducía, de alguna forma. Invitaba a realizar los más lujuriosos actos, y además, los cubría, escondía.

Sin más y de lleno, con su diestra, comenzó a dar suaves caricias a la masculinidad frente a él. Pronto comenzó a frotar, y más quejidos se hicieron presentes.

Pero Kouha no se preocupó, supo que si llegaba a despertar el azabache, se dejaría llevar por el libido… Después de todo, su _moral y ética_ que constantemente presumía, estaba ahora cegada por el alcohol.

Se sintió orgulloso cuando el bulto en ese bóxer comenzó a crecer, sintiéndose aprisionado.

—Oh no, no puede quedarse allí… _Pobrecito ~_ Hay que liberarlo. —Hablaba a la nada Kouha, simulando "compasión" por lo que él mismo iba formando.

Entonces deslizó la prenda restante, liberando esa semi erección.

El falo erguido a medias frente a él, era más lampiño de lo que creía, y aún no llegaba a su límite, faltaba mucho, según su criterio, pero ya tendría tiempo para ello…

Se fijó que el prepucio seguía allí. Así que esa pura castidad no era algo que simplemente presumía.

De todas formas, pretendió intentar comprenderlo, era menor que él, y _blah, blah, blah_. Era un aburrido. Pero el aburrido que él estrenaría.

Dirigió sus dedos a su cuerpo aún algo esponjoso, y comenzó a deslizarlas con sumo cuidado hacia abajo, tratando de dejar al descubierto la cabeza. Sabía que estando completamente erecto esta se mostraría sola, pero era más divertido sacarla… Después de todo, era sumamente sensible al tacto.

Luego, rodeó por completo el cuerpo con una mano, y frotó, algo más duro, tratando de ponerlo duro.

Poco a poco el pene se ensanchaba, y la voz de Hakuryuu se elevaba, un tanto ronca.

Kouha quedó maravillado al poder observar el glande sin problema. Tanto así, que ignoró lo demás que pasaba a su alrededor. Fue acercando paulatinamente sus labios a la cabeza, y al estar ya a centímetros, los cortó, dándole un beso.

Fue en ese momento en el que se le ocurrió ver el rostro de Ryuu.

Se despertó, y ni cuenta se había dado. Estaba apoyado en sus codos para poder ver qué ocurría. Error.

Una pizca de travesura le cubrió, y mostró una coqueta sonrisa.

—Buenas, _dormilón ~_ —Notaba que Hakuryuu aún ni se orientaba, pero no fue un problema. Simplemente sacó su lengua, y con ella lamió el glande.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por la espalda de Hakuryuu, y se despertó de golpe. No con su consciencia al cien, pero lo hizo.

— ¿Qué demo…? —No pudo seguir porque reprimió un quejido. Kouha se estaba metiendo su pene en la boca.

El azabache se cohibió ante eso y un rubor feroz le atacó.

—N-No… —Trataba de negarlo, de rehuir de ello. No podía estar pasando. Pero se sentía tan bien… Apretó la mandíbula, y se negó a separar los labios.

Kouha se desilusionó un tanto ante eso, quería escuchar sus jadeos, quejidos, y hasta probablemente gemidos roncos, pero… Tendría que satisfacerse con que su a _miguito_ , respondiera.

Aunque por orgullo, volvió al glande y le dio una pequeña mordida, tratando de no ser lo suficientemente rudo como para que doliera realmente.

— ¡Ah! —La reacción fue inmediata. El entrecejo de Hakuryuu se marcó, y Kouha se divirtió aún más.

— ¿Sabes? —Se enderezó un poco, corriendo su cabello hacia atrás y posteriormente viendo salir el líquido pre seminal. —Deberías rendirte al placer. —Aconsejó, y volvió a bajar, pero esta vez lamió, cual paleta se tratase, el pene del menor.

Fue notando cómo eso lo excitaba más.

— _Sucio._ —Pensó, de inmediato. Se notaba que su mente no estaba conectada con sus partes bajas.

Lanzó una mirada al azabache, y el falo pareció dar un salto. Venas se iban notando ya de la presión.

Kouha con toda su experiencia, dio un par más de lamidas. Luego volvió a meterlo por completo en su boca, pasando su mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, y comenzando a simular embestidas.

Hakuryuu no pudo controlarse mucho más, suspiros se le escapaban mientras apretaba las sábanas con ambas manos. Gemidos puros salieron después de todo, cuando la hora se acercaba.

Era natural que no durara tanto ante una experiencia como esa al ser primerizo. Así que Kouha se preparó, haciendo más rudas las embestidas.

De un momento a otro sintió las manos de Hakuryuu en su cabeza, apretando contra sí. Se sorprendió en demasía, no se lo esperaba, pero tuvo que hacerlo. El menor se corrió en su boca, y tuvo que tragarlo todo. Cuando se separó, restos de semen salía por las comisuras de sus labios. Un puchero formó, a la vez se limpiaba un poco.

—Qué rudo. —Se quejó. Posteriormente lamió los restos que había limpiado con sus manos.

No hubo respuesta de Hakuryuu, se limitaba a tratar de recuperar su agitada respiración.

Lo que no sabía, es que el peli rosa aún no terminaba.

Cubrió con una mano su rostro avergonzado, tratando de no afrontar al que era su pariente sanguíneo. Más por eso fue que no se dio cuenta, de cuándo Kouha se había posicionado encima de él, para luego dejarse caer.

— ¿Eh? —De inmediato lo vio, pero se arrepintió de ello. El peli rosa al notar que le observaban, puso una pizca de coquetería en su sonrisa, y acto seguido, con su propio trasero comenzó a frotar el pubis del menor.

Hakuryuu no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien para ser verdad… Pero posó sus manos en las caderas ajenas, para pararlo.

No le dio la voluntad.

— ¿Querías hacer algo ~? —Preguntó entre leves risas Kouha, pasando sus brazos por el cuello ajeno, y pegándose peligrosamente.

No le dio tiempo para responder. Un beso inició, demandando de inmediato pasión. Adentró su lengua a la cavidad ajena y la entrelazó con la que allí esperaba.

El roce era constante, el beso apasionado, y ambos se entregaban a la pasión. Uno por propia voluntad, otro por el alcohol.

Kouha se separó y se vio la saliva de ambos fusionada.

Una extraña sonrisa tenía. Sentía en su trasero cómo despertaba el pene de Hakuryuu… Y se sentía bien.

Entonces se alejó nuevamente, sentándose en los muslos del azabache. Deslizó sus jeans por sus piernas, sacándoselo. Mismo procedimiento cumplió con su ropa interior. Hakuryuu quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Sabes? —Fue posicionando el falo ajeno para que le penetrara. —Soy increíblemente flexible. —Y aunque se podía tomar como lo _normal,_ se refería a su interior.

Sin más recargó su torso en el contrario, y con sus manos separó su retaguardia, dejando expuesta su entrada.

Hakuryuu luchó por mantenerse sentado. Sin querer, acarició la cadera ajena, impulsándolo para abajo sin notarlo.

—Kouha. —Lo llamó antes de que se atreviera, logró llamar su atención. — ¿No somos primos…?

El peli rosa asintió, sonriéndole.

— ¿Pero no es así más interesante ~?

Acto seguido se penetró en una sola embestida, soltando un gemido que se escuchó hasta el otro departamento.

De alguna forma había logrado calmarlo, y ahora reían, contando anécdotas y soltándole insultos al mundo, como acostumbraban.

—Y entonces le dije… —Tonteaba Judar, aunque al observar a Kassim, se calló.

Hacía una señal de silencio, con su dedo índice cubriendo sus labios.

Fue cuando el pelinegro cayó en cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino; la casa de Kassim.

Sin más, el moreno sacó las llaves, pasando por la reja y dejándola abierta para que el mayor pasase. Mismo procedimiento ocurrió con la puerta principal.

Judar se iba a atrever a preguntar por qué tanto silencio, pero no alcanzó.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, haciéndose mutuamente señales de silencio, encendieron la luz de la sala, y casi saltaron del susto.

A un lado de ellos, sentada en el sofá de brazos y piernas cruzadas, bastante cabreada cabe destacar, se encontraba Mariam. Comenzaron a sudar frío, por alguna razón.

— ¿Saben qué hora es? —Fue la primera en hablar, dirigiendo una gélida mirada a su hermano específicamente. — ¡Onii-chan, prometiste que mañana saldríamos temprano! ¡Y son más de las tres! ¿¡Cómo vas a poder levantarte antes de las 8 así!? —De repente, hizo una leve pausa, oliendo a Kassim. — ¡Encima bebido!

El moreno no podía decir mucho en su defensa, sabía de dicho compromiso… Pero si era sincero…

— ¡A descansar, ahora! —Ni siquiera le dejó sincerarse.

—Uhg… —No iba con él ser mandado, pero qué decir, simplemente tenía cansancio… Así que obedeció a regaña dientes.

Judar de momento quedó callado, observando cómo su amigo caía ante un regaño de su hermana menor. Ambos veían al moreno alejarse por la oscuridad. Sus miradas en todo momento lo siguieron, hasta que se adentró al pasillo y se perdió de vista.

Entonces Mariam dedicó una mirada a Judar, este por reflejo, dio un salto del miedo.

—Bu-Bueno… Yo… Me voy… —Esa niña, no tan niña ya, podía ser bastante temible cuando se enojaba, así que mejor dio media vuelta y comenzó una huída.

— ¿En serio? —Un tono gentil le detuvo, obligándolo a voltear el rostro para verle.

—Sí, sólo vine a dejar a tu hermano.

—Oh, vamos Judar-chan. —Se le había pegado de otra amiga de ambos. —Quédate, mañana será más entretenido contigo aquí.

— ¿Segura? —Al parecer su plan de huída sería frustrado. Aunque era mucho mejor así, era bastante tarde, y él no quería correr riesgo alguno.

— ¡Claro! No podremos salir en unas horas… —Se refería a la salida familiar. Pero se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. —Aunque no hay problema, mañana nos divertiremos los tres en un día de películas.

No sonaba tan mal, de hecho, no sonaba nada mal. Judar se resignó, volviendo.

—Bien. —Aceptó.

— ¡Genial! —Mariam se colgó del brazo de Judar, y comenzó a caminar hacia la misma habitación donde se perdió Kassim. —Dormiremos todos juntos ~ —Soltó, bastante feliz.

— ¿¡Eh!?

No fue para nada lo que Judar imaginó.

En medio de la cama de dos plazas quedó Kassim, a la derecha Mariam, y a la izquierda él.

Ya le daban algo de miedo las propuestas de Mariam. Esa niña… A veces sentía que se le insinuaba. Pero no, era su natural ingenuidad para los que conocía desde hace años, y veía como _«parte de la familia»_

Quedó entonces sumamente cómodo al no tenerla cerca.

Kassim se veía que ya estaba dormido, Mariam caería, ¿Y por qué no él también?

Se acurrucó en su lado, acostándose de costado, y cerró los ojos.

Dio un pequeño salto al sentir que un brazo le rodeaba, pegándole a un cuerpo.

Suspiró.

Así que Kassim estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para abrazarlo dormido.

Se acomodó, y durmió así, sin chistar. Bastante grato se sentía.

El ambiente, por mucho que creyó que sería tenso, no lo fue. Se encontraban hablando amenamente, con el borracho a un lado.

Luego de una charla trivial, llegaron al tema principal.

— ¿Bebió mucho? —Preguntó la rubia, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Lo parece? —Mu hizo un ademán y ambos observaron al borracho de Titus.

Una queda risa soltaron al unísono, y se relajaron un poco en sus respectivos puestos.

—No sabes cuánto agradezco que lo cuidases y trajeses. —Agradeció Scheherazade, inclinando levemente su cabeza para mostrar respeto.

—No agradezca, lo hice con gusto. —Le restó importancia al asunto y sonrió. Entonces volvió a ver a Titus. De seguro no se podría parar. De hecho, quizás ni estaba consciente. — ¿Lo voy a dejar a su habitación? —Ofreció. Tenían lazos estrechos, sabía perfectamente dónde estaban todas las cosas en esa casa.

—Oh mi… ¿No sería mucho pedirte eso? —Scheherazade no quería propasarse. Eran amigos de niños y todo pero… De todas formas…

— ¡Claro que no! No es como si pesase mucho. —Se encogió de hombros, y levantó, estirando un poco para luego cargar a Titus al estilo princesa, delicadamente.

La rubia la sonrió, y se encogió de hombros. —Está bien. —Cuando ese hombre comenzaba algo, no había quién lo parase.

—Gracias. —Ni supo por qué lo dijo.

Sólo lo dijo y ya.

Entonces emprendió camino a la habitación. Lo malo era lo grande y espaciosa de la casa, puesto que las habitaciones estaban al final.

Pero se las arregló para llegar bien a la pieza correspondiente del rubio.

Cuando lo depositó en su cama, pudo sentir cómo se removía.

Sin pensarlo mucho, prendió la lámpara que se hallaba en la mesita de noche.

Titus parpadeó, levemente.

—Mu… ¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó, tallándose el ojo.

El pelirrojo sólo rodó sus ojos, luego soltando un suspiro y una divertida sonrisa.

—Tú sólo duerme. —Y tal cual mandó, se hizo.

Titus pareció caer de lleno en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente… Y Mu se le quedó viendo, sentado a un lado.

Sus rizos dorados brillaban tanto… Al punto de parecer irreales. Su pálida y suave piel se veía bien tanto siendo iluminada con la luz de la lámpara, como por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

La sonrisa en el rostro del mayor pasó a ser boba, y sin poder controlarse, acarició l mejilla del rubio. Entrecerró los ojos y se le acercó, despejando su abultado pelo de su frente.

Cuando depositó el beso en esa blanquecina piel, se recompuso y levantó. Dio media vuelta, topándose de lleno con Scheherazade apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta. Tenía una expresión que nunca le había visto; de confianza.

Pero no la típica.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se formaba en sus delgados labios, mientras sus ojos caían a mitades y se hallaba de brazos cruzados.

Mu no supo qué hacer.

—Demoraste mucho, ¿Eh? —Mucho menos entendió eso. La rubia mayor rodó los ojos y comenzó a retirarse de allí. —Que no sea muy fuerte, debo dormir. —Sin más desapareció de allí, y tras de sí, cerró la puerta, tratando de que al menos eso le salvara del ruido que habría después.

Scheherazade ignoró por completo la vergüenza expresada en el rostro Mu, quien había quedado boquiabierto.

Gemidos sin pudor alguno salían de casi todas las habitaciones del Motel. Aunque aún no se desataba el desastre. En una faltaba algo crucial.

—Sinbad…—Soltaba entre suspiros y gemidos Alibaba, sujetándose de la espalda ajena y pegándose lo más posible. —Ah… _Ahn_ … Rápido… —Pedía.

El rubio había resultado un desvergonzado en la cama, o al menos estando ebrio. Y eso había vuelto prácticamente loco a Sinbad. Aunque no lo suficiente como para ser un desconsiderado.

Había preparado debidamente a Alibaba, aunque lo asimilaba rápido, así que… _¿Por qué no cumplirle ~?_

Posicionó su falo en la entrada del menor, y sujetándose de la cabecera de la cama, con nulo cuidado, lo penetró.

— _¡Aaangh!_ —A la vez que escuchaba esa voz de ángel gimiendo, un escocer creció en su espalda. Alibaba le había arañado.

Entonces vio su rostro. Finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con un, al parecer, permanente rubor en ellas. Se sujetaba como podía de Sinbad.

— _Más~ Ahn, Sin, más…_

No se esperaba eso. Aunque sólo asintió, usando siempre de apoyo la cama.

— _Goloso…_ —Susurró, con una media sonrisa, y bastante ronco.

Primero se movió, luego comenzó con estocadas, y prontamente con embestidas. El rubio pasaba sus manos por el cabello ajeno, acercándose, para poder llegar a los labios ajenos. Un beso demandante y desesperado por parte de Alibaba se inició allí.

Miles de gemidos salieron en él, un encuentro húmedo que tan sólo irradió lo sumiso de Alibaba.

Sinbad estuvo consciente de que el día siguiente dolería pero… No le importó. Esa fue la habitación más ruidosa de la noche.


	5. Relajo

El sol se mostraba impecable en el cielo aquel día de semana. El verano hacía su labor, y un calor que podría tornarse hasta sofocante caía en las aceras de la ciudad.

Aunque el paso de los días iban haciendo más optimista a la gente, detestando al lunes, pero ya no tanto al martes.

Los comerciantes ambulantes llenaban sus bolsillos de monedas, aprovechando la necesidad de la gente de buscar algo fresco. Ya fuesen Aguas minerales, Bebidas, jugos y hasta con helados se armaban para no perder ni una sola oportunidad de ganar.

Obviamente, era diferente en el campus de la Universidad más popular en la ciudad. Perfectas salas de clase con un impecable sistema acondicionador poseían. Las baldosas tan sólo servían para mantener frescos los lugares de estudio, aunque claro, en invierno desplegaban las alfombras para darle un mejor ambiente al alumnado.

Sin duda, el recinto era el mejor, e inesperadamente, se encontraba plagado de áreas verdes con árboles dispuestos a dar refugio y sombra a los estudiantes, junto a piletas para amenizar la vista.

Rodeados por la sombra de hermosos árboles frutales, almorzando, se encontraba un joven grupo de chicos bastante apuestos, y hasta con rasgos andróginos algunos. Llamaban sin lugar a duda, la atención de la mayoría de las personas que concurrían esa sección del campus.

El martes era sin lugar a duda el día que cuatro jóvenes se juntaban a platicar la hora de almorzar. Dos cabelleras rubias, una más clara que otra, acompañadas de una exótica rosa, y una realmente corriente negra.

—Me parece que pronto comenzaremos a trabajar en campo. —Comentaba Alibaba excitado, tratando de que no se le cayera ni una pizca de su preciado almuerzo, que ha decir verdad, era bastante simple.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Qué emoción! —Respondió Titus por su parte, dando un par de palmadas a modo de celebración.

—Es bueno que estés emocionado Babotas, —Musitaba Judar con aún comida en la boca. Pausó un tanto porque hasta a él le daba asco si salía algo de su cavidad, así que se ayudó con su refresco para pasar el bocado. —Pero yo que tú no lo estaría tanto. Elegiste una carrera difícil. —Prosiguió con su comida.

Kouha al percatarse de la inseguridad plantada en su amigo, tal vez no tan amigo, le dio algo de pena. A ese tipo le costaba tanto seguir su camino, que quiso apoyarlo. Aunque tenía dos salidas, ayudarlo, o burlarse de él. También le atraía la idea de burlarse de Judar pero…

—Al menos el sí escogió una carrera. —Salió en su defensa Titus, ganándose una sorpresiva mirada de todos los presentes.

— ¿Qué dijiste…?

Gracias a Dios tanto Alibaba como Kouha estaban en el camino de Judar para llegar hasta Titus. Intentaron apaciguar las cosas.

—Oh, vamos, es cierto que Periodismo es una carrera difícil, Titus. Sólo fue un comentario de Judar, ¿No es así? —Una sonrisa forzada mostró el peli rosa, mientras daba un codeo al último. Este sólo bufó.

—No era para reaccionar así, Titus… —Susurró Alibaba, y por sólo un par de instantes, un silencio de plantó en los presentes.

Si algo tenía de razón el rubio más claro, era que al menos Alibaba había tenido la determinación de escoger la carrera que quería. Aunque Judar… _Collige,_ era dudosamente tomado como carrera. Era más bien para los indecisos. Unos cinco años, diez semestres de los cursos que quisieses juntar sin tener por qué atarte a absolutamente ninguna carrera.

Sin duda, sonaba a Judar.

—De todas formas, como decía. —Siguió Judar. Porque su comentario tenía fundamento, oh sí. En esa clase de cosas salía una extraña faceta seria… —Tengo amigos que deben desertar de Periodismo por no tener lo que se necesita. Un amplio vocabulario, carisma y buena imagen. Pero por sobre todo, contactos. En la televisión mandan los contactos. Aunque, tal vez no te sea tan difícil encontrar uno que otro ~ —…Hasta que salía con alguna broma. Todos conocían el tono con el que había dicho lo último, y siempre lograba lo mismo; Sonrojar a la banana.

Una leve risa inició Kouha, que luego siguió Titus. Y una vez más, el ambiente alrededor de los cuatro se vio calmo, reanudando la conversación no sólo sobre la carrera de uno, si no de todos. Era algo divertido de hablar allí, después de todo, las cosas que salían en cada clase… Tenían muy variadas, a decir verdad. Kouha en el departamento de Medicina, Titus en el de Turismo, Alibaba en el de periodismo y Judar… Bueno, en todos los que le llamaran la atención.

Una anécdota que contaba Kouha sobre una autopsia que ponía los pelos de punta a los que le rodeaban, fue la misma que cierto moreno interrumpió sin mayor remordimiento.

—Buenas chicos, ¿Me extrañaron? —Preguntó Sharrkan, el casual quinto joven que a veces estaba y a veces no en esas reuniones de martes, que sin saber se habían hecho costumbre para los otros cuatro.

—Oh, Sharrkan, ven, siéntate. —Invitó cordialmente Alibaba, y el moreno obtuvo un espacio entre él y Titus, en ese intento bastante fallido de círculo.

—Muchas gracias. —Agradeció el albino, y sacando un emparedado que se notaba, había comprado en la cafetería, se instaló, poniéndose cómodo. —Veamos, veamos. —Mordió su pseudo almuerzo, mientras veía a los jóvenes presentes. El mayor de ellos se tensó, sabiendo qué vendría. — ¿Quién de ustedes aprovechó el mismo día?

Judar bajó su mirada su almuerzo e intentó ignorar al recién llegado. Siempre salía con ese tipo de temas, y ahora mismo no quería dar declaraciones.

Por otra parte, la inocencia que emanaban otros era… Algo difícil de perturbar.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó de manera ingenua Alibaba, siendo seguido de Titus.

Sharrkan rodó los ojos, y una sonrisa de gata complacida, además de divertida, dio a lugar en los finos labios de Kouha. — ¿Qué más? ¡De hacerlo! Por algo llegamos al acuerdo. —Reclamó Sharrkan, queriendo saber si a habían _estrenados_.

Un carmín feroz atacó los pómulos de Alibaba, mientras el otro rubio simplemente quedó mudo.

Por poco más de medio minuto, tan sólo se escuchaba de fondo el aletear y cantar de los pájaros, además del sonido que hacían todos al comer.

El moreno se vio en obligación de recurrir a otros métodos, pues nadie quería parecer hablar. Recayó su mirada en el primero que le había hablado; Alibaba. Se puso a examinar su rostro. Ese sonrojo exagerado le daba la respuesta que quería, aunque sólo por gusto se le quedó viendo hasta que se incomodó.

—Así que ya te estrenaron… —Susurró, elevando una ceja. Alibaba escupió el líquido ingerido, y a pesar de la vista desagradable, al menos Judar rió a carcajadas. Era tan directo ese tipo.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Iba a replicar, pero la atención del oji verde ya no reposaba en él, si no en quien tenía en frente.

Analizó sus facciones, aunque le gritaba la respuesta tan sólo por su postura. —Por esa sonrisa gatuna complacida que tiene ese sujeto, —Comenzó, apuntándole con su emparedado mientras guiñaba un ojo. — Yo diría que logró su objetivo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Kouha siguió comienzo dignamente, dejando caer a medias sus párpados. Si algo era seguro con él, era que a pesar de que le gustaran las aventuras y acción, a hora de confesarlos era bastante reacio. Eran sus travesuras, y mantenía sofisticación para no delatarse.

La mirada verde detectora de verdades se posó ahora en Titus. Sí, aquel jovencito andrógino que ahora mismo no se había reído de nada y permanecía mudo, como si su lengua se la hubiesen comido los ratones, aunque era realmente él quien comía.

Trató por todos los medios de no inmutarse ante el acoso del mayor, pero…

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Titus? ¿Por qué no hablas? —Cuestionó Sharrkan. — ¿No eran ustedes los más reacios a este tipo de tratos? —Refiriéndose a quienes se oponían a aceptar el convenio.

— ¡Como supiste…! —Habló por fin el rubio, enarcando ambas cejas.

El moreno se encogió de hombros. —Me entero de todo.

—Pues no precisamente. —Negó Titus, girando con orgullo su rostro, y simplemente, siguiendo con su almuerzo. O al menos tratando. Desde aquel ángulo sólo Judar pudo percibir aquel tinte rosáceo que invadió sus mejillas.

— ¿Hee? —Sharrkan se acentuó, aunque no era el único que quería más información. Kouha y Alibaba también se hicieron hacia adelante, esperando alguna respuesta.

Con un puchero formado en los labios, Titus buscó decir las palabras más certeras para ya dejar de recibir toda la atención que sus supuestos amigos le daban.

—Sólo desperté con Mu al lado…

— ¿No es esa prueba suficiente? —Cuestionó esta vez Kouha, uniéndose a la extorsión. Su sonrisa había pasado a ser confiada, coqueta. Insinuando que aquel joven ya había sido estrenado.

Aunque aquel reaccionó mal, llegando su rostro a una tonalidad parecida a la de un tomate maduro, cosechado en su mejor temporada. Era de aquellos que ante enojo o vergüenza quedaba completamente rojo. Y por esta vez, la última fue la causante.

— ¡Estaba con ropa y no me dolía la cadera! —Replicó.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…? —Esta vez fue Alibaba quien habló. Sharrkan se sentía en el fondo muy orgulloso, los otros ya se sumaban y podían percatarse de las falencias del sujeto interrogado para extorsionarlo. Aunque en él, era talento innato.

Un silencio nuevamente se prolongó por bastante, mientras Titus bajaba la cabeza, y el rojo se mantenía. No era difícil poder leer entre líneas.

Tuvo que ser Sharrkan quien reanudara esta vez la conversación. Su mirada recayó en una carmesí, atrayente, hipnótica. Unos ojos que, si se lo proponían, podían llevarte sin problema alguno hacia la oscuridad, y allí hacer y deshacer con tu completo ser sin mayores dificultades o límites.

Lastimosamente, el dueño de aquella lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, era encontrar su jodido bolso para guardar el recipiente donde había llevado comida. No tenía las ganas ni disposición para hacer caer a nadie allí. Al menos por ahora.

— ¿Y tú, Judar? —Llamó su atención.

—No seas idiota. —Balbuceó. Cuando alcanzó su bolso, mejoró su semblante y observó a los ojos al interrogador. —Me fui con Kassim.

— ¿Y qué tiene? —Preguntó divertido. Los demás se limitaron a observar la última interrogación del día.

—Sólo lo fui a dejar a casa por Mariam, no seas ridículo. —Le restó importancia al asunto con su recipiente y servicio ya guardado. Dejó de lado el bolso, y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Yo, con ese mono? —Se echó a reír por lo bajo, imaginándose lo descabellado que por lo menos para él, sería.

—Así que aún no te entrenas en el juego, ¿Eh? —Jugueteó con el envoltorio del que había sido su emparedado.

—Tampoco tú. —Sonó un poco a la defensiva, haciendo que de inmediato quedas sonrisas tratando de aguantar risas, aparecieran en la mayoría.

—Hee… —Musitó Kouha, entrecerrando los ojos, e insinuándose un tanto a Judar. —Me gustaría poder estrenarte. —Se relamió los labios al final, jugueteando con sus hombros.

— ¿Y quién sería qué? —Preguntó divertido el pelinegro, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se desplegaba en sus labios.

—Es algo que podríamos descubrir acá mismo… —Respondió coqueto el peli rosa. Su rostro actualmente estaba a centímetros del ajeno, causando que sus calmos alientos se mesclaran, y una que otra vez, le diese un par de cosquillas. Aunque no era lo importante en ese mismo momento. _—…En el baño~_ —Susurró con tal de que sólo pudiesen escuchar los dos.

Esta vez fue Judar quien se relamió los labios, acortando aún más aquellos escasos centímetros. —Me agrada la idea… —Contestó, en un tono tan seductor que Kouha tuvo que morderse el labio.

—Chicos. —La voz del mayor ahí logró que la burbuja pasional que habían creado se reventara de inmediato. Ambos jóvenes coquetos recién allí se percataron de lo ruborizado que estaban los rubios.

Daba algo de risa, los actores no tenían una pizca de vergüenza, pero la audiencia sí.

—Compórtense, ¿Sí? —Pidió Sharrkan. —Las nenas son delicadas. —Informó, dando una palmadita en la cabeza de cada uno.

Judar volvió a sonreír, esta vez a los demás, y revolvió los cabellos rosados que tenía en frente.

—Claro, sólo era una broma, ¿No, Kouha? —Preguntó al contrario. Aunque aquello pareció tomarle desprevenido.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí… —Susurró, como respuesta, volviendo a su lugar y guardando sus cosas. —Una broma. —Repitió más para sí, que para los demás.

Dicha revelación calmó a los más inocentes allí, y reanudaron sus charlas casuales. Aunque ya sin almuerzo que devorar.

— ¿Saben de los demás? —Preguntó, otra vez, el moreno. Después de todo, era el único que no había asistido a la convocación de reunión… O aquella extraña cosa parecida que había sucedido el fin de semana.

—Supongo que estarán en clases, ¿No? —Respondió Alibaba, terminando su zumo de naranja.

—Me resulta difícil de creer que estemos todos en el mismo campus pero aún así nos sea tan difícil encontrarnos… —Susurró Titus, por su parte.

—No es tan difícil de creer, tanto Mu como Sinbad ya pueden ejercer, así que su vida es algo más complicada que la nuestra. —Comentó Kouha.

—Además, está el hecho de que tenemos cerrares distintas, horarios distintos y bueno… —Inició Judar, sin saber cómo seguir la idea. Fue Sharrkan quien la tomó.

—Todos esos factores hacen que sea difícil vernos… —Lanzó al aire. —Incluso yo el próximo semestre ya puedo ejercer… Disfruten sus primeros años, niños. —Bromeó, sonriéndoles.

—No es que nos llevemos por tanto… —Musitó la mayoría.

—De todas formas, tengo la sensación de que no estaremos todos juntos en un largo tiempo…

Los demás asintieron, y el viento fue el que se llevó aquel ápice de preocupación en aquellas palabras.

 _Ahora, lo que deben elegir: Como son tantos personajes no me puedo concentrar en todos a la vez, iremos por casos. ¡Elijan! El siguiente capítulo, ¿Qué caso tocará?_

 _*Caso de Ren Kouha._

 _*Caso de Sharrkan Amun-Ra._

 _*Caso de Judar._

 _*Caso de Alibaba Saluja._

 _* Caso de Ren Hakuryuu._

 _*Caso de Titus Alexius._

 _*Caso de Sinbad._

 _*Caso de Mu Alexius._

 _*Caso de Kassim._

 _¡Estaré atenta a sus decisiones!_

 _Bye bye ~_


	6. Caso de Kouha: I

El viento pegaba fuerte en el exterior de la habitación, pero no le importaba. Ya estaba arreglado y con sus cosas en mano.

Abrigo, bolso y celular en su poder reposaban. Entonces sacó de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos mentolados, y posando uno en sus labios, lo encendió, saliendo del lugar.

— ¡Espera! —Escuchó a su espalda, girándose un tanto. — ¿Podrías pasarme tu número…? —Preguntó su acompañante, con algo de nerviosismo notable.

Por estar a contra luz no se notó, pero a pesar de la sonrisa suave que había esbozado, sus ojos no sonreían.

—Claro.

Luego de intercambiar números no hubo nada más que le retuviera en ese lugar. Salió, esperando el taxi que había llamado con minutos de antelación. Al poco rato, cuando por fin estuvo allí, dejo bastante atrás aquellas letras que brillaban en rojo en la oscura noche.

 _«Motel.»_

— ¿Qué sucedió, Kouha? —Preguntó el taxista, justamente cuando ya no se podía divisar el Motel a lo lejos. —Es día de semana.

El joven suspiró, dejándose caer a lo largo del asiento, y relajándose.

—Pues, ¿Qué te voy a decir, Meiho? Un idiota me dejó con las ganas. —Aceptó el joven Ren, de mala gana. Si no se tratase de Meiho, ni se lo diría. Era su taxista de confianza, al que podía llamar incluso en el fin del mundo y este le iría a buscar.

— ¿Y eso? Hasta donde sé, eres la seducción en persona. —Bromeó el castaño, bastante atento al camino. — ¿No habían aceptado ya el pacto de _Amigos con Derecho_? —Preguntó, después de todo tenía consciencia de todas las mañas de su cliente, y podía decir a la perfección, que iba a ese motel sólo con desconocidos.

—Esto fue distinto, ¿Sabes? —Hizo un puchero Kouha, pataleando. Judar había sido el culpable de su descontento, y si se atrevía a encamarse con alguien más que formase parte del pacto, tenía el presentimiento de que se iban a enterar que no era precisamente con él con quien quería acostarse. No iba a pasar una vergüenza como esa.

—Distinto, ¿Eh…? —Repitió Meiho, sonriendo de medio lado. — ¿No se suponía que tú nunca tenías _distintos_?

Kouha repasó aquellas palabras. En verdad nunca tenía casos especiales… Pero realmente, esta vez era distinto.

Desde su puesto se concentró tan sólo en el oscuro cielo, y las luces nocturnas de la ciudad que le iluminaban de tanto en tanto.

Se perdió, en algún momento, y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Confiaba en Meiho, sabía que al día siguiente despertaría en su cama.

Y efectivamente así fue. Toda su rutina fue normal, llegando bien a la Universidad.

Aunque aquel día era un poco especial. Como quería sacar un _magister_ en medicina, ese día iniciaban sus clases como ayudante.

Mientras se dirigía, pasado el mediodía, a la sala donde le tocaría ayudar a los polluelos en la carrera, aprovechó de revisar la bandeja de entrada de su celular.

Sonrió de forma gatuna, complacido.

No había ni un solo mensaje recibido.

Guardando su celular en su bolsillo continuó avanzando, esta vez con más ánimo que antes. Ni loco le daría su número a un tipejo cualquiera que había conocido en un bar.

Tenía clase, en alguna parte tenía. Y bastantes principios. Como los de tan sólo ocupar a los desconocidos y luego desecharlos. Con los conocidos era un tanto distinto, a veces podía repetir, pero generalmente probaba y se alejaba…

Tácticas de seducción, probablemente.

Se entretuvo pensando en ello y en sus próximas estrategias para llevar esta vez, sí o sí a ese gato negro, arisco, hasta su cama.

Para cuando estaba ya dentro de la sala en la que haría ayudantía, hizo todo por inercia.

Dejó caer los libros contra la mesa del profesor, y apoyando sus manos allí, no esperó a ni una sola persona más. No es que fuese muy exigente, pero no permitiría que alguien llegase atrasado a la clase cuando de estar frente a su presencia se trataba.

—Buenos días novatos. —Les dio la bienvenida a su manera, fijándose bastante bien en cada uno, y tratando de memorizar sus rostros. ―Soy Kouha Ren, su nuevo ayudante en el ramo de Neurociencia. ―Comenzó a pasearse por delante de la mesa. Realmente le gustaba eso de ser el centro de atención. ― ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Hacer una conexión con el estudiante menor, le había enfatizado eso. Le primera clase podía ser sólo se presentación, para no abrumarlos de buenas a primeras, y aunque no era mucho de tomar descansos, las órdenes del jefe de carrera… No era muy bueno cuestionarlas.

De un momento para otro, una muy animada mano se elevó desde los puestos de atrás. Fue lo primero que Kouha vio, seguido de una larga cabellera atada en trenza. Por un momento pensó en Judar, hasta que notó el color azul que brillaba con luz de fondo.

Le dio la palabra.

― ¿Por qué es plana?

Por unos momentos la sala estuvo en completo silencio.

Risas siguieron.

―Porque soy un chico. ―Respondió Kouha, con una sonrisa.

Aunque era bastante forzado todo. No era que le gustara que le dijesen que parecía mujer, incluso cansaba. Siempre, todos… Dio un suspiro, y volvió a tomar su libro, para esta vez lanzarlo con fuerza contra la mesa. El sonido resonó por toda la sala y los estudiantes se quedaron callados.

Podía tener pinta tierna, pero cuando se trataba de trabajar… Podía no ser la dulzura en persona.

―Si no hay más dudas, que la clase comience. ―Anunció.

Anotó en el pizarrón nuevamente su nombre, y el horario de la clase, además de un par de reglas al estar en su presencia.

Cosas como interrogaciones orales si se llegaba tarde, no más de dos plazos para un trabajo, apreciaciones clase a clase y demás.

Cada vez se aterraban más y más los nuevos estudiantes, ni siquiera los profesores Maya de otros ramos había sido tan minuciosos con su trabajo. Se les olvidaba que a quien tenían en frente, evaluarían respecto a los resultados obtenidos con los nuevos de manera periódica.

Milagrosamente, la mayor parte de la clase se les fue en las reglas, criterios y demás. Después de todo, era tan sólo una hora.

En cuanto a materia, tan sólo alcanzó a hacer una breve introducción a la Neurociencia.

Apenas las campanas habían tocado, todos habían dado por terminada la jornada, tomando sus pertenencias y saliendo de la sala. Obviamente, sólo después de que Kouha les diese el permiso.

El mismo ayudante tomó sus cosas, y mientras las arreglaba, sintió la presencia de un joven detrás de sí. Tenía buena percepción para esas cosas.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―Preguntó, volteándose un poco, con tal de darle la cara al estudiante.

Al verle, se llevó una sorpresa, era el mismo bromista que le había confundido con una chica.

―Oh, sí, yo…

―Tu nombre.

― ¿Eh? ―El joven ladeó levemente su cabeza.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―Insistió Kouha.

―Aladdin… ―Susurró el peli-azul, un tanto sorprendido. ―Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham.

―Bien Aladdin, ―Kouha se inclinó más en una de sus piernas, cruzándose de brazos. ― ¿Cuál es tu duda? ―Preguntó, elevando una ceja.

―Oh, sí, en la parte de Neurociencia cognitiva…

Relaciones y bases, tuvo que dejarle en claro al estudiante. Sorpresivamente se le fue más tiempo del estimado, mas, se notaba el gusto, era divertido enseñarle a una persona tan dedicada tan sólo en primer año, y habiendo hecho una clase.

Casi media hora se le fue en eso, dejando el cuaderno ajeno en la mesa, y apoyándose en la mesa para escribir y hacer breves esquemas y dibujos, incluso adelantando un poco la materia.

Antes de que si quiera se dieran cuenta, la primera impresión ya había pasado, siendo parte de un ayer. Ahora se hallaban sonriendo, con lápices en mano.

― ¿Entendiste, A…? ―Kouha elevó su rostro en dirección a Aladdin, mientras este hacía lo mismo.

Sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, y por un momento se vio la sorpresa de ambos.

―Aladdin… ―Susurró el ayudante.

Si bien de buenas a primeras le había recordado a Judar por el cabello, ahora veía que realmente eran muy diferentes. Los ojos puros y azulados que tenía en frente eran bastante distintos a los carmesí, llenos de ardor, pasión y oscuridad que poseía Judar.

― _Judar…_ ―Se le vino a la mente.

Se salió de su papel de ayudante. No sabía ni le importaba si su estudiante tenía o no pareja. Tan sólo aprovechó una oportunidad vista.

En un acto osado eliminó toda distancia entre los labios de ambos, y cerró los ojos, entregándose al sentir de aquella nueva experiencia. Después de todo, todos eran nuevas experiencias.

Aladdin se sobresaltó, y por el contrario de Kouha, abrió de más los ojos.

El peli-rosa al no estar enterado de eso, tan sólo siguió, enderezándose y buscando más contacto con Aladdin. Se sentía bien acorralar a alguien menor, pero más alto y fornido que uno contra la mesa, mientras no sabe qué sucede.

Entonces algo en la mesa vibró. Kouha entreabrió su ojo derecho, captando cómo poco a poco Aladdin reaccionaba ante lo que sucedía. Demandó más, tironeando con sutileza el labio inferior ajeno, y adentrándose sin esperar permiso, formando un beso húmedo.

Los párpados de Aladdin cedieron, aunque aún no sus manos.

Kouha se dio el lujo de deslizar su mano por la mesa, y conseguir en ello su celular.

Veía la luz indicativa de un nuevo mensaje.

Desbloqueó la pantalla, y se fue directamente a la bandeja de mensajes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al leer lo recibido, y su iris se encogió. Al mismo tiempo, Aladdin había tomado la determinación de posar sus manos en la cintura ajena, y acercarle así mismo, encorvándose un tanto hacia adelante.

Pero había un problema. Kouha miraba al chico frente a sí, y luego a la pantalla de su celular sin saber bien qué hacer, o qué decidir.

La pantalla del celular pronto se opacó, pero aún se podía leer el comunicado.

 _«Hey, bola rosa, ¿Quieres continuar con lo que insinuamos el otro día?_

 _―Judar.»_

 _Bueeenas, hoy hay que elegir dos cosas. 1.- Kouha se chinga a Aladdin, o se va con Judar._

 _2.- El próximo caso. (Disponibles sólo las opciones de Mu, Sinbad, Hakuryuu, Alibaba, Sharrkan, Kassim, Judar y Titus)_

 _Estaré atenta a sus votos, bye bye 3_


	7. Caso de SinSin: I

La noche caía. Ya comenzaban a verse aquellas escazas estrellas que podía contra la luminaria de la ciudad, pero nadie las observaba. Todos estaban sumidos en legar a sus respectivos hogares luego de una larga jornada, tanto de estudios, como de trabajo. Igual que él.

Sinbad se hallaba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su departamento. En su maletín, que no pesaba realmente mucho, le pasaba factura un agitado día en el que no descansó. Había tenido que concentrarse en el caso de un desgraciado, que no deseaba pagar pensión alimenticia a su ex esposa por tener de carga a sus hijos.

Eran gajes del oficio, tener que trabajar medio año de manera gratuita para el gobierno.

 _Y pensar que tenía que defender a granujas como esas teniendo ya un magíster…_

Lo peor, era que defendía de buena manera. Y que probablemente ganaría el caso porque, para eso había estudiado.

― _La justicia no siempre sale triunfadora en los tribunales…_ ―Suspiraba con pesar. Por su reputación no podía fallar, y por el juramente que había hecho, menos. Aún en el peor de los casos, se veía obligado a defender con uñas y dientes a su cliente.

 _Si tan sólo esas sabandijas no tuvieran derecho a defenderse…_

Para cuando llegó a la puerta del que llamaba su hogar, tuvo que dejar de pensar en el trabajo. Su política era, cero preocupaciones en la casa.

Y _nunca_ se fallaba a sí mismo.

Dejó su maletín lleno de papeleo en el recibidor, tirado, y camino a la sala, se fue quitando aquello que odiaba. Que le recordaba que _no era libre._

Corbata. Chaqueta. Botones fuera. Llegó a su sofá como un vagabundo y allí se echó, queriendo tener un descanso antes de comenzar con su rutina al llegar a casa.

Una puntada en la espalda le advirtió de algo no tan favorable para sí.

― _Ese niño…_ ―Pensó con una sonrisa, al recordar al motivo de su delicadeza de espalda en esos mismos momentos. ― _Sí que araña._ ―Rio un tanto para sí, pasando por su cabeza la imagen del rostro de Alibaba.

Se enderezó en el sofá, sabiendo que no podría recostarse de la manera más placentera, irónicamente, por el placer culposo del que había gozado en el fin de semana.

―Qué más da. ―Soltó en la soledad de su departamento, encogiéndose de hombros, y tomando la cajetilla de cigarros que reposaba en la mesa de centro, junto al encendedor, para abrir las ventanas hacia el balcón, y que el fresco de la noche le hiciera aliviar parte de su tensión.

Reposó sus brazos en el barandal, y mientras observaba a la iluminada ciudad de noche, encendió su cigarrillo, dándole desde un inicio una bocanada profunda.

Cuando dejó libre el humo, observó cómo aquel se disipaba no muy lejos. Dejó caer a medias sus párpados. Recordaba perfectamente cuándo había comenzado con aquel hábito, del que antes no era partícipe.

―Es normal… ―Se convencía. Al entrar a estudiar carreras pesadas, la mayoría de los estudiantes optaban por consumir algún tipo de droga para aliviar la calma de tanto en tanto. Y él no había sido la excepción. Qué no había probado. Pero, se había quedado con el cigarro.

Sonrió para sí, llevándose nuevamente aquel tuvo blanco a los labios para darle otra probada a esos tan elegantes mentolados.

Ja'far había sido por quien había dejado a medias su calmante. Si antes podía fumarse más o menos media cajetilla por día, con el albino a su lado eso disminuía a dos, uno, o incluso cero.

Por fin podía volver _al vicio._

―De algo hay que morir. ―Brindó a la nada, exhalando de lado el humo.

Entonces se quedó ahí un par de minutos más. Recordando, pensando, y cayendo nuevamente en el espacio melancólico que había entre rutina y fin de semana.

Sólo una llamada inesperada le salvó de la depresiva y monótona soledad.

Sacó el aparato aun vibrando de su bolsillo, y no se vio sorpresa en su rostro cuando supo quién era. Deslizó su dedo por aquel círculo verde en su pantalla, y se lo llevó a la oreja, tomando otra bocanada de su cigarro.

― ¿A qué se debe el honor? ―Preguntó de buenas a primeras, soltando el humo.

 _«Estoy en problemas.»_ Dijo la voz detrás del celular.

―Siempre estás en problemas. ―Se jactó de eso el de cabello púrpura. Volvió a probar de su cigarro para dejar hablar al otro, mas, al no obtener respuestas, liberó, de nuevo, el humo ― ¿Y? ¿Qué es esta vez?

 _«Titus.»_

Bastó que dijera eso, para que Sinbad apagara su cigarrillo y pusiera la mitad de su atención en la llamada que se efectuaba.

― ¿Por fin te diste cuenta de que lo amas? ―Preguntó, apoyándose contra el barandal del balcón. Un largo silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo. ―Mu, eres un idiota si a estas alturas no te has dado cuenta de que te gusta.

 _«¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero…!»_ Intentaba defenderse el pelirrojo. _«No es eso. No_ _ **ahora**_ _.»_

― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó? ―Seguía preguntando. A veces no entendía cómo su amigo podía ser tan idiota a ratos. Observó sus uñas con algo de capricho, y entonces hizo conexión, abriendo un tanto más los ojos. ―Ah. ¿Se encamaron? ―Sugirió, recordando de la nada que se había ido juntos aquella loca noche.

 _«¡Sinbad!»_ En ese mismo momento no podía ver al menor, pero podía apostar, estaba rojo hasta las orejas. _«No… No es tan así.»_

― ¿Oh? ―Aquello sí llamó su atención, logrando que elevara una ceja. ― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?

 _«Ese es el problema, Sin…»_ La vergüenza en la voz ajena paulatinamente era sustituida por preocupación. _«No sé qué sucedió»_

―… ¿Eh? ―Quedó por completo en blanco. ― ¿No sabes? ―Se escuchó un asentimiento por el teléfono. ― ¿No sabes? ―Volvió a preguntar.

 _«Sí…»_

Sinbad no aguantó más. Comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, agarrándose incluso el estómago por el dolor que la risa le ocasionaba.

― ¡El pendejo no recuerda si se echó un polvo o no! ―Se rio prácticamente en la cara de su amigo. Aquel lloriqueó, de mentira.

 _«¡Sinbad, cabrón, no sé qué hacer!»_ Le recordaba. A veces se preguntaba por qué recurría al estúpido abogado.

―A ver, señor profesor. ―Le paró Sinbad, tratando de sonar serio. ― ¿Qué es ese vocabulario? ¿Cómo se supone que es el ejemplo de nuestros niños si habla de esa manera? ―Le recriminó, entretenido.

 _«Bien jugado, pero estoy fuera de horas de servicio. Así como tú, oh, honrado abogado, defensor de los injustos.»_ Se burló por su parte Mu.

―Tch. ―Carraspeó, un tanto molesto. ―Y qué quieres que le haga, ¿eh? ―Trató de volver al tema inicial.

 _«No lo sé… ¿Ayudarme?»_

―Escucha, no puedo ayudar a un idiota que no sabe si la metió o no.

 _«¡Ya deja eso!»_ Pidió.

―Bueno, al menos yo sí puedo decir que me eché un _buen_ polvo. ―Se relamió los labios, recordándolo.

 _«¿Es así?»_ Cuestionó Mu.

―Alibaba me pilló desprevenido. ―Reconoció, sonriendo un tanto. ―No sabía que se podía mover tan bien en la cama. Deberías probarlo. ―Le recomendó.

 _«No sé si quiero meterme con él…»_ Sonó dudoso.

―Oh vamos, sé que sí. ―Reveló Sinbad, riendo un tanto. ―Noté cómo le mirabas, estando un tanto ebrio.

 _«Es que…»_

―Allá tú si quieres ser fiel a alguien que realmente no te ve. ―Terminó por cortarle, encogiéndose de hombros. ― _Ni siquiera sé por qué aceptaste unirte de buenas a primeras…_ ―Pensó.

Luego de otro silencio incómodo, Sinbad volvió a relajarse, y soltar un pesado suspiro. ―Hombre, necesito sacarme el estrés, y eso que estamos a inicio de semana. ―Se quejó.

 _«La vida adulta te pegó fuerte, ¿Eh?»_ Volvió a bajar la guardia Mu.

―Sí… ―Respondió Sinbad. Entonces su genio volvió, sonriendo. ― ¿Y si me vienes a hacer el favor? ―Propuso, entretenido. Sabía desde un principio la respuesta.

 _«Sabes que no te voy a prestar el trasero para eso»_

―Uh ~ ¿Y para qué me lo prestarías? ―Bromeó, logrando que por primera vez en esa llamada rieran ambos juntos, yéndose las tensiones. Después de todo, un profesor y un abogado no las tenían fácil.

Hablaron un poco más de la rutina. De los trabajos. De aquel papeleo que le esperaba a Sinbad en el maletín, y aquellas planificaciones de clases que aterrorizaban a Mu. Pero eran los caminos que había escogido, y por ello, los recorrerían con la frente en alto.

Era realmente grato poder contar uno con el otro en esa clase de situaciones, estando tan cercanos en las situaciones.

Se desahogaban juntos. Sospechaban, que era por eso mismo que se llevaban tan bien, y eran como un dúo, en ese grupo de amigos tan grandes que tenían en común.

«¿Y bien?» Mu volvió a un tema de antes.

―Y bien, ¿Qué? ―Preguntó desconcertado Sinbad. Estaba entretenido con las anécdotas que Mu contaba sobre sus alumnos.

 _«¿Cómo te sacarás el estrés?»_ Preguntó el pelirrojo, para pronto corregirse _«Mas bien, ¿Con quién?»_

―Hm… No lo sé… ―Sinbad quedó pensativo, buscando entre sus posibilidades. ―Ya probé a Alibaba así que tal vez… ¿Judar? ―Soltó con duda.

 _«Siento que Kouha no te dejará la primera jugada»_ Rio Mu por teléfono.

― ¡Cierto! ―Recordó de la nada Sinbad. Entonces volvió a caer en la nada.

 _«¿Sharrkan?»_ Quiso ayudar.

―Va a entrar a finales.

 _«¿Kassim?»_

―No nos llevamos _tan_ bien.

 _«¿Hakuryuu?»_

―Él…

 _«¿Sí?»_

―Podría ser… ―Titubeó Sinbad, imaginándoselo. ―Oye, _sí_ que podría ser…

 _«De nada, de nada»_ Se comportaba como si hubiese resuelto la gran problemática del siglo.

―Y… ¿Si voy por Titus? ―Soltó entonces Sinbad, tratando de encontrar esa reacción. Esa que sabía, tendría.

 _«No te puedes acercar a él»_ Su voz se volvió seria, y hasta le causó escalofríos al de cabello morado.

―Vaya que has perdido feo. ―Sonrió Sinbad, volteándose para ver la ciudad.

 _«Mientras no lo sepa él, no»_ Susurró.

―Hombre, suerte con eso. ―Por fin, las palabras de aliento que Mu quería por fin las obtenía.

 _«Gracias, Sin.»_

―Cuando quieras. ―Simpatizó el mayor. Se llevasen como se llevasen, siempre se aconsejaban mutuamente.

Era simplemente, genial.

 _«_ _See_ _ya.»_

La llamada entonces se cortó, por parte del pelirrojo.

Sinbad observó la pantalla, y dejó caer los ojos, sonriendo. ― _Desde cuándo…_ ―Se preguntó. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y terminaron hablando hora y media.

Tomó vuelo, y volvió a entrar a su departamento, dirigiéndose al refrigerador. Era hora de cenar, y descansar para la larga jornada que le tocaría al día siguiente.

Y su exquisita cena era nada más y nada menos que una instantánea. Algo de ensalada, un cutre postre y arroz con carne de cerdo que más bien parecía deshidratado.

Metió el plato fuerte al microondas, y se apoyó contra la cocina amueblada, esperando.

―Realmente me serviría tener a Hakuryuu aquí ahora, eh… ―Pensó para sí, imaginándose el banquete que aquel joven podría hacer en un santiamén. Sus encantos con la cocina eran innegables.

Comenzó a babear mientras imaginaba, toda esa deliciosa comida, decente, que sí alimentaba…

El sonido característico del microondas le hizo volver a Tierra, y a su penosa cena que sería realmente, lo que comería.

Sacó del mueble superior su vaso especial para cerveza, y mientras se disponía a sacar un six pack comprado sólo el día anterior, su celular volvió a vibrar.

Creyendo que se trataría de su amigo, paró su qué hacer. Pero al ver realmente de quién era la llamada, se amargó un tanto, frunciendo el entrecejo. No sabía muy bien si contestar o no, pero acabó haciéndolo.

―Buenas noches, con la fábrica de orgasmos, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? ―Atendió Sinbad, sin disimular lo cabreado en su voz.

 _«Qué curioso, iba más de un mes sin que me hicieras sentir uno.»_ Soltó con sorna el joven al otro lado del teléfono.

―No se notaba eso en la cama. ―Soltó arrogante.

 _«Así como tu erección.»_

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Quiso ir directo al grano el joven, masajeándose la sien.

«Hablar.»

―No tenemos nada que hablar.

«No me parece así.» Se defendió el chico.

―Te voy a colgar. ―Amenazó Sinbad.

«Atrévete.» Le retó.

Y entonces lo hizo. Acabó con aquella mala experiencia y terminó por sacar del refrigerador el pack de cervezas.

Mientras echaba el líquido dorado a su vaso especial, la puerta de su departamento se abrió de par en par, y recién Sinbad se dio cuenta del peligro que corría.

―Tan descuidado. ―Soltó, el mismo joven con el que hace segundos hablaba por teléfono. ―Como siempre.

Ja'far cerró con pestillo la puerta, detrás de sí.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bieeeen, hora de las votaciones:**_

 _ **Primero, a- Que Sin se tire a Haku. b- Que no se lo tire. (Lo de Ja'far lo veré yo)**_

 _ **Y segundo, el siguiente caso. Pueden elegir entre Alibaba, Hakuryuu y Sharrkan ~**_

 _ **¿Qué más?**_

 _ **Ah sí, Kouha hace ayudantía de Anatomía, me equivoqué en el capítulo anterior, lol.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
